


Getting It On

by leonheart2012



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Bit of Fear Play, A little bit of telepathic sex (maybe), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass-Worship, BDSM Dungeon (That's on the Second Floor), Begging (Barely), Bondage, Both Hank and Connor are Thick, Breeding, Car Sex, Christmas sex, Clit Clamp, Cock Ring, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Distant Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feelings, Gender Exploration, Gender Fluid Connor, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Inflation, Kinktober, M/M, Masks, Medical Play, MtF Connor, Mutual Pining, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Pictures(but it's okay), Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, Panic Attack, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Blow Jobs, Shower Sex, Teasing, Trans Connor, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Watersports, Work Indecency, brothel, deep-throating, light Dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Connor finds a post on Tumblr for Kinktober, and decides to ask Hank about it. Hank agrees to try the stuff with Connor and teach him what it all means, but he gets more than he bargained for.(First chapter is just an introduction. The good stuff happens from then onwards.)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a little late to the party, but this idea just struck me, and I'm so ready for this.

Connor’s LED spun yellow as he contemplated the site he’d just found. It was really Hank’s fault that he was there at all. He’d seen the lieutenant on a site called ‘Tumblr’, and had decided to browse it for some things that he could use to seem more human and current.

“Hank.” Connor said, rousing the man from his reading.

“Yeah, what’s up, Connor?” Hank drawled lazily, and Connor felt guilty as he realised he’d woken him.

“Sorry, I just...I found this thing, and I’m wondering what some of the words mean. Internet searches of the terms are getting a bit...confusing.”

He opened his palm and showed a hologram of the page, and Hank immediately slammed his palm over Connor’s. “No.” He said simply, face burning bright red.

“What do you mean ‘no’? What’s wrong?”

Hank sighed. “Connor, do you know what a ‘kink’ is?”

Connor did a quick search. “Kink. Definition; a sharp twist or curve in something that is otherwise straight.”

“Yeah, I thought so.” Hank groaned as he sat upright and turned to face Connor. “A kink, as well as meaning that, means something you’re into. Something that others might not be.” His blush came back, but only a fraction of what was present before. “Sexually.”

Connor blinked. “What kinks do you have, lieutenant?”

“Shh!” Hank blurted, waving his arms about madly. “You can’t just _ask_ someone something like that, Connor! It’s not meant to be public information.”

“This is public.” Connor pointed out, still not getting it.

“Oh my god.” Hank rubbed his face with his hands. “Listen, Connor, if you want to know what these are, find someone you want to experiment with, and ask them if they want to try it with you. Then, you’ll know what it is.”

Connor’s LED spun yellow again as he contemplated that. Finally, he turned back to Hank. “Hank, would you show me what these things mean?”

“I meant someone you want to be with sexually, Connor. Someone you’re comfortable with seeing you naked.”

Connor frowned. “But I am comfortable with you seeing me naked.”

Hank was going to protest again, but decided there was no point in it. He sighed. “Alright, but if at any point, you want to stop, just let me know, and we’ll go back to how things are now.”

“This will change our relationship?”

“It’ll...well, I guess it’d bring us closer together, in some ways, but yeah, it’ll be different. Things usually are after you start fucking each other’s brains out.” Hank tilted Connor’s face so they were looking each other in the eye. “I have to ask you some stuff first.”

“Okay.”

“Do you have...genitalia? Of any kind?”

“Not presently, but I can purchase attachments from CyberLife that will allow me to engage in sexual intercourse.”

“Alright, well, we should definitely do that first. If you still want to. It’s just going to make it easier.”

“I do want to.” Connor affirmed, starting to get excited.

Hank, sensing his excitement, decided to scare him...maybe just a little. “Some of the things on that list...mightn’t be pleasant for you. We’ll need a safe word, for if you’re not okay, alright?”

Connor nodded, and searched his databanks for words that were often used for safe words. “Letterbox.”

Hank blinked, but then decided it wasn’t bad as far as safe words went. “Okay. Do you want to get those attachments, and we’ll read through the list, see what we can and can’t do, and write out some ground rules.”

Feeling that lick of excitement again, Connor reached over and got out his tablet. “There are a great number of attachments you can buy, so I’ll need your help selecting something you like.” He entered the virtual store for CyberLife and went to the ‘genitalia’ section and started scrolling through both penises and vaginas.

“Whoa.” Hank said, watching them all scroll past. “I didn’t even think there’d be so many...”

At the very end of the page were anus attachments, complete with prostates that simulated the pleasurable feelings that could be felt by humans. Connor picked one at random, since that didn’t matter too much. He scrolled back up and let Hank peruse the options.

After about half an hour, they’d added two penises and two vaginas into the cart, and had purchased them, ready to be delivered the next day.

“Right.” Hank said, stretching himself out on the couch again, resting his feet in Connor’s lap. “What’ve we got?”

Connor pulled up the ‘kinktober’ page that had triggered this conversation and started reading them out loud.

“Deep-throating, inflation, face-sitting, masks, ass worship, begging, medical play, watersports, sensory deprivation, temperature play, edge play, knife play, spanking, mirror sex, spit roasting, dacryphilia brackets crying, feet, sadism slash masochism -”

“Whoa, whoa, wait, Connor...do you really mean to try...all of this?”

Connor blinked. “Yes. I don’t really know what any of this is, or means.”

“Where are we gonna fit it all in, Con? We’ve still gotta work, and I’m not young enough to just fuck constantly. I don’t think anyone can, even an android.”

“We don’t have to do it all at once.” Connor pointed out.

“Well, how about we wait until tomorrow, and we can look at it again then?”

Connor smiled. “Okay.”


	2. Deep-Throating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First on the list; deep-throating. Connor's welcome into the sexual world will not be what he's expecting, but it'll still be fun :)

The doorbell rang, and Connor was up, racing at it like a puppy. "Morning." He chirped at the delivery man, who looked almost stunned at the quick response.

"Uh...good morning." The man stammered. "I have a package for Mr. Hank Anderson."

Connor looked back at Hank, who nodded and walked over to the door while Connor wriggled about impatiently. "Yeah, that's me."

"Just sign here, please." The man said, pulling a clipboard from under his arm. After Hank had signed, he went back to his van and pulled out a large box, which Connor bounded out and relieved from him, thanking him, then bounded back inside. As soon as the door was closed, Connor ripped open the box and pulled out all five attachments.

Hank would be lying if he said he wasn't excited too.

"Stay here." Connor said, pulling one of the dining chairs to face the end of the hall and depositing Hank in it. "I'll be back." Grabbing the box, he fled to the bathroom, then came out just seconds later. Apart from the lack of clothing, Hank could see no discernible difference, as Connor hadn't put on either a penis or vagina. Nevertheless, he strutted over to Hank and took his face in his hands.

"So..." Hank started, but Connor shushed him.

Connor's hands trailed down Hank's shoulders, then his arms, and finally grasped his hands, which moved around to his ass. "It self-lubricates." Connor whispered into Hank's ear, making the man shiver. "Try it."

Hank's fingers dipped into the cleft of Connor's ass, finding a puckered hole and plunging in, making the android above him moan. He thrust his fingers into him a few times before pulling them out again, and Connor whined at the loss of friction.

"It's really nice, Con, but I was hoping for something at your front end. Not that you aren't lovely like this..."

Connor nodded, his eyes already glazing over, and Hank had to remind himself that this was Connor's first time with anything even resembling sex. He'd never experienced the frantic grinding on bedsheets when he was eleven years old, looking desperately for that friction that felt so good. He hadn't experienced that moment of self-discovery and victory when he learned that he could achieve that friction with his hand alone. And he wouldn't, not ever, because he was an android, made of plastic and metal, built specifically for a purpose - one that he'd deviated from in pursuit of emotion.

Feeling a little guilty, he watched Connor walk back into the bathroom, but he didn't seem disappointed. If anything, he seemed even more excited.

It took a little longer this time, and Hank frowned. He got up from his chair and knocked on the bathroom door. "Connor? Everything alright?"

"I...I can't move." Connor's voice was weak, and not just because it was coming through the bathroom door. Alarmed, Hank burst in, but was greeted with a more erotic scene than he'd been expecting.

Connor had chosen one of the vagina attachments to show off first, but he apparently hadn't been ready for what that would feel like, because he was spread, panting, across the cool tiles of the bathroom, leaking fluid from his tight opening.

"It feels...so good, Hank. I can feel the two cavities touching. If..." Connor moaned wantonly, his eyes going in and out of focus. "If both were to be penetrated at the same time...the thought alone..."

Hank could understand how he felt. He himself was getting hot just thinking about how good that would feel for Connor. "Can I do anything?"

"Touch me?" Connor asked, sounding both dirty and innocent at the same time.

Groaning at the spike in his arousal, Hank knelt down in between Connor's legs and started to gently rub at his clit. The friction made Connor's back arch.

"Ah, ah, Hank!" Connor moaned, scrabbling at the tiles under him, trying to find purchase, but finding nothing to hold on to. It honestly sounded like Connor was about to begin sobbing with pleasure.

"Hey, Con, can you...I don't know...turn your sensors down or something?" Hank suggested.

"What?" Connor's eyes were completely unfocused, his head tossed to the side. Hank had stopped his movements, allowing Connor time to process what he'd said. "Oh, right...yeah." Almost immediately, Connor came back from whatever realm he'd been transported to, and sat up. "Wow. That was...something."

"You really scared me." Hank said, pulling Connor in for an awkward hug. "You know vaginas are more sensitive than dicks, right?"

"No...I didn't know that." Connor sounded embarrassed.

"Well, now you do. And...just checking...you know dicks are more sensitive than tongues and fingers, right?"

"I think I do now." Connor replied sheepishly, his lips pouted in thought.

"Well, I was enjoying the show. Do you want to keep going?"

Connor didn't say anything of a minute, and Hank started to worry again, but he finally nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Hank sighed softly and pressed a kiss to Connor's temple - because if they were going to start having sex, why couldn't they kiss each other too, god damn it? - and went back out to the living room and sat down on the chair Connor had set up for him. Seconds after he'd sat down, Connor came out of the bathroom, the same attachment still in place, and walked towards Hank, taking time to touch himself, flicking his nipples and sliding his hand down his front and over his clit, diving right into his opening.

By the time he'd reached Hank, the older man wanted to do nothing more than to pick him up and fuck him against the wall, but this was Connor's day, and what he wanted to do, so Hank restrained himself. He waited until Connor had gripped his hand and guided it to his opening before touching, letting the android set the pace. Connor's head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open in ecstasy as Hank moved his fingers gently in and out of him. Glancing up for permission, Hank leaned forward and licked at Connor's clit, earning him a gasp.

Connor's hand tangled in Hank's hair, rutting up into his mouth as it sucked gently at his clit. Abruptly, Connor pulled away with a shy smile. "While I'd love to let you continue..." Connor said, taking a few steps back, "we still have three other attachments to try out."

He retreated back to the bathroom, and came out about a minute later with the other vagina attachment in place. Hank understood why he'd picked them first; the two were 'tight' vaginas, with the labia tucked in both of them, so the folds were petite and the opening unobstructed. They were - and Hank wasn't biased at all - the nicest vaginas Hank had ever seen. Licking his lips, he watched as Connor put on a riveting show, again touching himself as he walked down the hall, slipping his middle finger in and out of himself, rubbing over the clit.

This time, Connor didn't guide Hank's hand, instead opting to push his face into his pelvis, and Hank was more than happy to simply lap at the synthetic skin, reveling in Connor's bitten-off gasps.

With a sharp movement, Connor pushed Hank off and turned. Hank didn't miss the opportunity to slap Connor's ass as he walked away, his hips swaying, and Connor returned the favor by half-turning back and winking. Hank was dumbstruck at how quickly Connor was learning his own body, but that melted away when he stepped out with one of the penis attachments. He looked less sure of himself, more unsteady on his feet, as he walked down the hall this time, the penis bouncing slightly as he walked. It was at half-mast, something the android seemed confused by, and he stopped just out of reach of Hank.

Hank stood up, and Connor took a step back. Alarmed, Hank raised his hands. "Whoa, there, kid. It's alright. We don't have to use those attachments if you don't want to. Remember, this is for you. If you don't like 'em, we can send 'em back."

Connor nodded slightly and took a ginger step forward, then another, before falling into Hank's arms. "How do you manage it? It feels so...weird."

"Yeah, it does, but...if you'll let me...I can show you how it can feel good."

Connor hesitated before nodding slowly.

"Alright, well, brace yourself against the wall, okay?"

Connor did as he was bid, and Hank sank to his knees. Being face-to-face with Connor's junk hadn't exactly been on his wishlist, but now he was here, he was kicking himself for not putting it on there. The android was obviously physically flawless and swoon-deservedly gorgeous and, what's more, the android  _actually wanted him there_ , which was almost more than Hank's heart could handle.

When Connor made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, Hank realized he'd been staring. "Sorry, Con. You're just so beautiful." He murmured before taking the cock into his hand and stroking it gently. Connor sighed softly and let his head fall back against the wall. Gentle fingers slowly threaded their way into his hair, and Hank looked up to see Connor's eyes closed.

"Hey," Hank said gently, watching as Connor's eyes opened. "You gonna be alright if I put this in my mouth?" He was partly asking to be courteous, partly because he was genuinely worried if he started sucking Connor off, the android would freak out and run, and partly - well, mostly - to tease him about all the things Connor had put in  _his_ mouth, that were decidedly more disgusting than a penis.

Smirking, Connor nodded slightly, and Hank held his eyes as he did just that, his mouth sliding easily over the synthetic skin. The attachment was about average size, maybe on the smaller side, so Hank knew that he could go all the way with it. Hell, in his younger years, he'd swallowed some massive beasts. He wasn't quite sure if Connor was ready for that, though, so he just kept looking up into his face, watching reverently the minute changes in his expression as he shifted his technique. Testing the waters a little, Hank went a little lower on Connor's shaft, and was rewarded with the sweetest sound he'd ever heard - again, not biased at all.

Hank nearly lost it when, as he pushed himself further down onto Connor's cock, Connor's fingers pulled Hank's hair. Moaning, Hank went even further down, making Connor gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I -"

Hank pulled off with a wet sound and interrupted quickly. "Don't worry about it. It felt really good. I'd ask you to do it again, but I don't know if you want me to get  _that_ into it."

"Why wouldn't I? This is feeling pretty good on my end."

"Well, alright then." Hank put on his sluttiest face and moaned, taking Connor's dick and swirling his tongue around the head, teasing a little. "Please, fuck my mouth and pull my hair, Connor."

Connor groaned and tangled both hands in his lieutenant's hair and started to slam his hips forward.

 _Damn, only had a dick for a few minutes, and he already knows how to use it_ , Hank thought as Connor's dick slammed into the back of his throat. He fought off his gag reflex, but he didn't have to wait for long before Connor was coming down his esophagus. Swallowing around Connor, he savored the taste, licking his lips when Connor pulled himself out of his mouth.

"How was that?" Hank asked, panting a little.

"We're not done yet." Connor said, motioning to Hank's bulging erection. If Hank was being perfectly honest, he would have admitted that he'd completely forgotten about his own dick as he'd been worshiping Connor's.

"You don't have to do that." Hank said, feeling conflicted. On one hand, the idea of Connor returning the favor was...well, let's just say he wouldn't turn it down, but he didn't want Connor to think he expected him to.

"I want to taste you, Hank." Connor said, somehow managing to sound completely innocent.

Hank groaned and lifted himself off the ground. "Alright, then, but I need to sit on the couch. I'm just an old man, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah," Connor said, helping him to his feet and then following him over to the couch, where he promptly got on his knees in between Hank's own. The sight alone made his dick twitch, which turned into a full-bodied thrust when Connor's hand brushed it in his haste to get to the zipper.

"Uh...Connor." Hank moaned, gripping the couch cushions so he wouldn't do something that might hurt Connor.

Connor hummed in appreciation when he pulled out Hank's member, which had been leaking so much that his boxers were soaked through. "It looks like you came untouched."

Hank assured him that he hadn't. "Please, Connor. I won't last long."

"Then I guess we'd better get straight to it."

"Straight to what?"

"Deep-throating. It's the first thing on the list." Connor said with a shrug, before pushing down Hank's shaft all the way and letting it rest there for a second before pulling back up a little, then going back down.

The sudden attention made Hank's brain short-circuit, and he came in mere seconds. "Oh, Jesus."

Connor huffed in amusement, earning himself a glare from Hank. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Nothing." Using Hank's knees as leverage, Connor pushed himself up and pecked Hank on the lips. "Old man." He turned around and leaned back against the couch, mentally turning the TV on. He nuzzled into Hank's thighs and hummed in contentment as Hank's hands started drifting through his hair. Slowly, the hands began to slow, then stopped altogether as Hank fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, Connor's just the sweetest, and I can't get enough of this pairing. I'm so gone.  
> Also, side note, I AM planning on doing all the kinks, because I honestly don't know what all of them are, so it won't exactly be on the 'kinktober' schedule, but hopefully it won't be too long before we're stuck right into this, because honestly, I'm excited. Also also, if I get any of these kinks wrong, I'm sorry, but as I said, I don't know what all of these are, but I'll do my best!  
> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a nice day :)


	3. Inflation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next prompt: Inflation. Connor finds Urban Dictionary and has many questions, Hank and Connor go through the list, and they try something new.

It was a few days before Connor broached the subject of the list again, and he was disappointed when Hank displayed reluctance. With a frown, Connor sat in front of him at the dining table, trying and failing to catch his eye. "I thought you wanted to do this, Hank."

"Look, I'm sure you'll be able to find someone better than me to help you with this, okay? I'm...I'm not really the best person to ask, Con."

"Is it because we're partners at work? Should I ask to be transferred to work with someone else?" Connor asked, concerned.

Hank sighed and put his face in his hands. "No, Connor. I'm just...old."

Connor smiled softly when he realized it was body image issues. "But Hank, I don't care. I like you the way you are, and I don't trust anyone else to do this."

He saw Hank cave. "Alright, alright. What's the next one?"

"This thing called 'inflation'." Connor furrowed his brow and searched the internet, finding a site called 'Urban Dictionary' when he cross-referenced 'inflation' and 'sex'. "'A sexual practice in which the practitioner inflates his or her stomach by inserting air or fluid into his or her rectum, usually with a pump.'"

"Ugh. Can we skip that one?"

Connor shook his head. "I want to know what it feels like. Besides, I don't need a pump, or anything inserted in my rectum. I can do it myself, using my programming. I'm not exactly sure why it's a feature..." Connor went silent and concentrated for a moment before his belly started to expand. He grinned at Hank. "There."

Hank stood warily, but went over to Connor and touched his stomach. Something inside him moved, and it felt suspiciously like a baby kicking. "I think I know why some androids might have it, but you're built to look male."

"Oh, but I can change my appearance and voice to emulate anyone I wish." Connor stated, feeling just a little proud of his capabilities. "Now, I've been 'turned on' for the last six hours, so can we please get to the sexual part of this?"

"Six...Connor, why didn't you say something?"

Connor blushed and looked at Hank guiltily through his eyelashes. "I...may or may not have read your emotional state. I could sense that you were...hesitant to continue. I wanted to ask you about it at a time when you were...content, but wouldn't feel ambushed by the suggestion."

Hank huffed out a laugh, kissing Connor gently. "That's so...you."

"I'm...not in trouble, then?"

"You might be." Hank reached around Connor's now straining belly and cupped his ass. They hadn't touched for anything more than a few friendly hugs in the past couple of days because of Hank's reluctance, but he was now more than ready to fuck Connor into oblivion. "Into the bedroom." Hank ordered, despite them already being late for work. Connor, much to Hank's delight, obeyed immediately and, when he got there, took his trousers and underwear off to reveal he was wearing one of the vagina attachments, which was already leaking lubricant.

Hank, despite not really being into Connor's belly doing weird things, was turned on by the sight of Connor resting his hands on the bed, wet and ready for him to fuck. Something about the way Connor's hips swayed as he wriggled his ass just...got to him.

"Fuck."

Wasting no time in shucking his clothes off, Hank hurried over to stand behind Connor and pull his hips back a little, lining himself up. "You ready?"

Connor nodded, and Hank couldn't help himself; he slapped Connor's ass, earning a surprised moan.

"Say it."

"I'm ready." Connor sounded breathless, a fact that made Hank even more horny.

Roughly, he gripped Connor's hips a little tighter and thrust into his tight pussy. Both of them groaned at the feeling. Connor had been preconstructing this event for the past three days, and had been suffering in silence as he had been aroused near constantly. Hank had only been thinking about this for the past four minutes, but he hadn't had sex with a...well, with someone who had a vagina for almost five years, after his wife had left him with Cole.

Shaking his head, Hank let all thoughts of his son and ex-wife slip from his mind, and began pounding into Connor like his life depended on it. Connor moaned and balled his hands into fists, disturbing the neatly made bed.

"Huh..." He huffed out as Hank hit a spot inside him that made his knees go weak. Hank grunted as Connor's weight shifted, and he had to hold him up.

"Hank, Hank, st-stop."

Immediately, Hank's thrusting ceased, and he pulled out. "I'm sorry, are you okay? I just-"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just want to see you." Connor interrupted with a small smile. "Sorry if I worried you. I..." His smile took on a guilty tilt. "I wanted to be able to kiss you."

Hank sighed and helped Connor further up the bed. "Alright." He said softly, all concern falling away as Connor looked at him with complete trust. Lifting himself over Connor, he took one of the android's hands and threaded their fingers together before lifting it up over Connor's head and pinning it to the bed. Before he went back to the sex, he leaned down and kissed Connor deeply. His tongue licked into Connor's mouth and swept around, memorising every nook and cranny of the android's mouth.

Connor moaned and pushed his hips up, seeking to regain the friction, and Hank was only too happy to oblige him, thrusting slower than before, not wanting to rush this like last time. It seemed that Connor was content with the pace, and Hank found himself actually liking fucking Connor while he was like this. It reminded him of his ex-wife and son, but in a good way. Those had been times when she'd still looked at him with love. Times when she'd been content in the house, reading books or painting, as she used to love to do. Before the screaming matches had started. Before Cole.

Hank came back to reality when he felt Connor's hand on his cheek. His eyes were wet.

"Hank?"

He swallowed thickly, but didn't stop in his rhythm. "I'm alright, Connor. Just...memories."

Connor smiled slightly and pushed himself up to kiss Hank. "Thank you, Hank. For agreeing to do this with me, but we don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

"I'm alright, Connor." Hank repeated, leaning down to place another kiss on Connor's lips. He moved down to Connor's shoulder, where he nipped and lapped at the skin, leaving a light pink mark. It had just started turning purple when Hank lifted his head. He was starting to get tired, his hips losing their rhythm.

Picking up on this, Connor reached between them and fingered at his clit, groaning as he sped towards his orgasm. It hit, and his thighs and walls contracted around Hank, drawing out his own orgasm. Panting, Hank pulled out and collapsed beside Connor.

"Fuck, that was good." Hank gasped as Connor's belly started deflating. The sight was definitely an odd one, but Hank wasn't complaining; he hadn't had such good sex in years - or any sex at all for that matter. He thought of his porn collection which was probably never going to be used again. Not that Hank minded; he was prepared to give anything up if he could just spend the rest of his days with the supermodel beside him. "Can we stay home today?" Hank asked hopefully.

"No, Hank." Connor stated, picking up his discarded clothing and slipping into it. "I'm afraid we can't. I know we're just at our desks today, but paperwork is important, too."

Hank groaned. "Then can you go while I stay home? You can do all that paperwork in seconds, Con."

Connor snorted and jostled Hank's leg, causing the older man to groan. "Come on,  _Lieutenant_. Time for work."

"Can I just close my eyes for five minutes?"

Huffing, Connor checked his internal clock, then was startled into a flurry. "Not even a  _second_ , Hank. We're late!"

"How late?" Hank groaned, cracking open an eye to watch Connor scramble around, picking up Hank's clothing and attempting to push them on.

"Almost an hour!" Connor sounded scandalized.

Hank let out a guffaw. "Oh, Connor, that's not late. That's practically early. We have time."

"Hank!"

"Oh, alright." Hank caved, holding his hand out for his trousers. Connor deposited the clothes in his hand, then scuttled out of the room to make Hank's lunch. Hank couldn't help but smile at the android's behavior. He pulled his clothes on, then straightened himself up so it wouldn't look like he'd just had sex. He bet that someone - probably Gavin - would still be able to tell, but fuck 'em. He wasn't ashamed to be sleeping with Connor.

"Come on!" Connor whined, sticking his head back through the bedroom doorway. "What's taking so long?" Of course, Connor looked impeccable.

"Do I look like I've just slept with you?" Hank asked, turning in a slow circle.

Connor huffed impatiently. "You look fine." He grasped Hank's hand and practically dragged him out of the house. He deposited Hank in the driver's seat and rushed around to the other side of the car, plonking down in the passenger seat.

Hank took his time getting his seatbelt on and yawning, each moment wasted making Connor grumpier. Finally, he snapped.

"Why aren't we going? We're late!" Connor stated, frowning.

Chuckling, Hank started the engine and backed out of the driveway. "Because you're adorable when you're angry." Hank admitted and, when it was safe, leaned over and pecked Connor on the cheek. At least that seemed to lift his mood.

When they reached the station, Connor leaped out of the car and ran through the doors, pulling his jacket straight. Hank huffed again and followed behind him slowly. 

"Morning Chris." Hank said as he walked by his desk, and Miller looked up with a smile.

"He's still worried about punctuality, huh? Thought being with you would have put him off that."

Hank shrugged. "Unfortunately not."

Gavin walked past and pointedly ignored him, to the point that Hank wondered if he'd walked over just to ignore him. He chuckled at the thought, then followed Connor to his desk. The android was already sitting at his desk, using the terminal and his weird 'hand connection' thing to browse the files and do the paperwork.

Sighing heavily, Hank sat down at his own desk and eyed the donuts that had been sitting on his desk for...well, let's just say he couldn't remember when he'd bought them. He wrinkled him nose and moved them to the bin, hoping that Connor didn't notice.

His desktop pinged with an e-mail alert, and Hank opened it curiously...then immediately shut it as an image of Hank's sweaty body draped over Connor's filled his screen. "Jesus Christ, Connor. You're gonna give me a heart attack. Delete it! Now!" He hissed across their desks, but Connor ignored him, keeping his face impassive. "Bastard." He muttered under his breath, turning back to his terminal.

 

The rest of the day went smoothly, but as soon as they entered the house, Hank pushed Connor up against the wall and kissed him fiercely. He'd gotten over being angry about it; he just wanted to feel Connor squirm under his fingers. "You did that on purpose." Hank accused, and Connor at least had the decency to look a little ashamed about it.

"Yes...but I was hoping for this outcome. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all day." His eyes lit up when he spoke about them having sex, so much so that any residual anger melted away. "I can still feel you clinging to my walls when I turn up my sensitivity settings."

Hank groaned at that, and couldn't hold himself back any longer. Lifting Connor up by his thighs, he carried him to the bedroom and dropped him on the bed, smiling when he bounced a little. He stripped off everything - the first time Connor had seen him completely naked - and helped Connor do the same.

"Can you...I liked it when your stomach was like that, Con." Hank said awkwardly. "Would you mind doing it again?"

"Not at all." Connor replied smoothly, inflating his stomach again, but not as much as he had that morning.

Hank smiled and ran his hands over the bump it made, leaning down to kiss Connor's belly button. "Turn up your sensitivity settings, Con. Tell me how it feels."

Connor closed his eyes, then gazed down at Hank. "It feels...strange. Like there's something there that shouldn't be, but it also feels...kind of full. I like it." Connor's face softened. "I'm sorry I sent you that picture from my memory, Hank. I should have asked."

"It's alright, Con. Just don't surprise me like that, especially not at work."

The android nodded, pulling Hank closer. "Kiss me like you did this morning?" Connor asked softly, cupping Hank's cheek. "I liked that."

Hank obliged, settling himself over Connor on his hands and knees. Connor's hands came up to wrap around Hank's neck, pulling him closer as he squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to savor this moment forever. When Hank finally broke away for air, Connor was feeling things he never thought he could, but he decided to keep it to himself for now. After all, this was just sex, right?

"You ready for another round, gorgeous?" Hank asked, and Connor found himself loving the way that Hank would always check before doing something. He'd never known anyone else to be so...considerate.

"Please."

Hank slowly pushed himself back into Connor's warmth, and Connor arched his back, forcing himself not to take control. He wanted Hank to set the pace, to guide him through it, like he had the first time. Connor sighed when Hank was finally fully seated in him, pulling him down for another kiss. Hank hummed happily into his mouth and began to thrust, taking his time, making sure he didn't tire himself out so fast.

They both came together, their moans perfectly in sync, and Connor felt happier than he ever had. He wanted to stay there for as long as he possibly could, but he knew that they would need to seriously discuss the rest of the list, see if there were things that were simply impossible.

Reluctantly, Connor rolled over onto his side, dislodging Hank and making him groan. "Hank..." He whispered, half-hoping the older man wouldn't wake up.

He had no such luck, however, as Hank rolled over to look at him. "Yeah?" He asked sleepily. "What's up?"

"We need to go through this list." Connor said, almost apologetically.

"Ugh..." Hank groaned, before rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "Alright. Show me what we've got."

Connor sat up next to him and opened the page, grabbing a sheet of paper and transferring the information onto it. He turned the piece of paper around to show Hank, who looked through it silently. "Some of these are dangerous, Con."

"I know, but I'd still like to try them, Hank. I trust you."

Looking up into the android's face, Hank could tell he was telling the truth. He sighed and looked back at the list. "Some of these won't be possible."

Connor frowned. "Like what?"

"'Bonds, telepathic or empathic.' We can't do that, Connor."

"You and I can't, but...well, if another android was with me, I could share myself with them, which would be similar."

Hank felt an unbidden stab of jealousy that he quickly suppressed. This was about Connor exploring his sexuality. If he wanted to have sex with another person - whoever it was - he should. Hank had no right getting jealous after having no-strings-attached sex with him three times. It was no-strings-attached, wasn't it? Hank felt a lick of uncertainty, but pushed that down too.

"Vore won't be possible. No matter how you look at it."

"Why? What is it?"

"Eating something alive." Hank stated without any flare. "In fact, no one can do that. I have no idea why it's even on the list. Where did you find this again?"

"Tumblr."

"Oh, it's for writers, Con. That's why it has the telepathic link. Normal people can't achieve that stuff, but you can do whatever you want in writing. But what's it mean by masks?"

Connor shrugged. "Maybe just...not being able to tell who it is..."

Hank kept looking down the list. "I don't know, Con. I don't know what some of these are. I've never been into super kinky shit."

"So it'll be new for both of us. That's good for bonding, you know." Connor didn't realize what he was saying until the expression on Hank's face made him rethink it. "Not that we have to bond or anything, I just thought..."

"It's alright, Connor." He pulled Connor close, falling back onto the bed. "Let's just take it as it comes, hey?"

"Alright." Connor answered, liking this idea more and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Connor with a vagina, I'm sorry. It just seems to suit him so much better than a penis. I don't know...  
> And don't worry, they'll end up in love at the end, even if it is a really slutty slow-burn.  
> Thanks for reading, guys, and hope you have a great day :)


	4. Face-Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice, easy night in for the boys.

 

Not turning away from the movie, Connor slipped his hand over Hank's thigh, squeezing slightly. It had been a couple of days since their last experiment, and Connor was beginning to get restless. He'd wanted to speed through the list, but he was starting to realize that while he could go for a long time, Hank couldn't.

The sex seemed to be helping, though. He was drinking a lot less, and was generally being kinder to people. As kind as Hank could be, Connor supposed.

His hand started absently rubbing circles into Hank's too-clothed skin, getting closer and closer to its target. When he was almost there, though, Hank shifted, dislodging Connor's hand, and he whined in disappointment.

"Oh, sorry, did you want something?" Hank teased, so Connor took it as a good sign - that Hank did want to continue, but wanted a little more before he caved.

Connor huffed and pouted, but it seemed to have no effect at all. An idea struck him, and he lifted Hank's hand, bringing it to his mouth, where he licked and sucked some of he fingers.

Hank pulled away from that, too, making Connor rethink this. Maybe Hank didn't want to do anything tonight? He made an attempt to sit on his hands, but he was simply too agitated. Standing, he made his way to the bedroom, but stopped when Hank spoke.

"Do you want something?" He asked, doing a  _really_ good job of sounding innocently curious.

Connor hesitated. "I...I thought...I'm going to..."

Hank sighed and stood, walking over so he and Connor stood face-to-face. "Connor, I'm not going to touch you unless  _you_ make it absolutely clear that you want me to. I'll take a nod sometimes, but I want to hear you say it."

"I want you to touch me, Hank." Connor whispered, looking intently at Hank's lips. "I want you to make me squirm under you."

Hank smiled and closed the distance between them. "That's it. Just like that." He praised before pulling Connor into a kiss. Not breaking away from each other, Hank pushed Connor down the hall and into their bedroom. When they got there, Hank pulled back a bit. "What's next on the list?"

"Face-sitting."

"Oh, that's easy. Get yourself undressed, then sit next to me." He said, then laid back on the bed, getting comfortable. He watched Connor undress, loving the way he folded his clothes after taking them off. Finally, he was done, and Hank could see he was wearing one of his vagina attachments. Hank smiled and motioned for Connor to join him. "You really like those vaginas, don't you?"

Connor blushed. "They're a lot more comfortable than the penis attachments, and it makes me feel...excited and, honestly, a little bit naughty to have something other than a smooth plate in my pants. It feels like being a rebellious teenager."

Hank chuckled. "You don't have to justify yourself to me, Con. I like you whatever attachment you're wearing. I do concede that these are very nice, though." Reaching out, Hank gently cupped Connor's pelvis, and let him rut into it a few times, going at the pace and pressure he wanted. Trailing his hand down, he brushed his thumb over Connor's clit before caressing the inside of his thigh. "Come here. Straddle my face."

Connor did as he was bid, shuffling a little when Hank's breath tickled his folds.

Suppressing a smile, Hank grasped Connor's hips and brought them down further so he could reach, then stuck out his tongue and lapped at Connor's anus first, reveling in the fact that it was already wet. Connor gasped and writhed above him, working hard not to thrust his hips. Hank used his grip to lift Connor up a little so he could speak.

"Con, you don't have to hold back. Do what you want to do."

"Are...are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Connor asked between pants.

"I'm sure."

Connor sank back down, moaning as Hank's warm mouth went back to licking his slick hole. This time, he didn't hold himself back from rocking a little. Hank's hands pulled at his hips, and Connor shifted obediently, gasping as the warmth went from his anus to his pussy.

"Oh, Hank." Connor grasped at the sheets, breathing heavily.

Once again, Hank used his grip on Connor's hips to give himself space to talk. "Hey, Con, do you think you could turn your...lube levels down? Kinda drowning down here."

"Oh, right, sorry." Connor replied sheepishly, leaning forward and grabbing a few tissues from the box on the nightstand to help clean up a bit. He turned the levels down to minimum, and he felt the fluids dry up, a little too much, so he put them back up a little until he found the perfect place. He moaned in surprise when Hank's fingers picked up where his tongue had left off, going straight for his anus.

"C-can we swap?" Connor asked, his limbs and voice shaking. "I don't want to collapse on you."

"Won't be face-sitting, then."

"I don't care, Hank. Please. I want you to fuck me." He whined, pushing his face into Hank's crotch and moaning.

Hank chuckled. "Well, if you're sure..."

"Stop t-teasing." Connor chided, but with no heat behind his words.

Huffing in consent, Hank let Connor sit up, pulling his fingers out, and got out of the way as Connor fell back onto the mattress, watching in awe as he spread his legs wide, waiting for Hank to fill that space.

Deciding now was a good time to take off his clothes, he pulled them off, throwing them in a corner, to be worried about later. Connor made a noise of protest at being made to wait, making Hank grin.

He wasn't quite ready to fuck Connor, so he opted instead to go for a little more cunnilingus. Kneeling on the bed, he pushed his face into the hairless groin and started sucking gently at Connor's clit, loving the hand that flew into his hair and tugged a little.

Encouraged by the noises Connor was making, he slid one finger into Connor's anus, thrusting it gently a few times before adding another one and slowly smoothing them around the rim, opening Connor wider.

Connor tugged at his hair a little more sharply, begging him to stop, so Hank did, pulling away reluctantly. "What do you need?"

"Fuck me, please, please."

Hank was more than happy to oblige, but stopped himself just before pushing in. "Where do you want me? You pussy?"

As aroused as he was, Connor had a rough time telling what Hank meant, but then shook his head. Hank smiled and reached up behind Connor to pull one of the pillows down. He lifted Connor's hips and pushed the pillow under them, making the angle a little better before slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscles.

Connor gasped and gripped Hank's biceps tightly. His breath caught in his throat when Hank thrust shallowly into him.

Hank was pretty breathless himself, finding the image of Connor writhing in pleasure more erotic than anything he'd ever seen before. He swallowed thickly, leaning over Connor a little more to get a different angle, smirking in victory when Connor almost screamed.

"Please, please, please," Connor chanted, not quite sure what he was asking for, but knowing he wanted  _more_. His hands dragged at Hank's body, trying to find something to hold on to that would keep him grounded in the face of all this pleasure. He tried and failed to keep himself cool, feeling his internal systems heating beyond what he thought was possible. His audio processors registered that he was babbling nonsense, not even completing words.

"Pl...ple...oh, Hank...pl...plea...ye...y..." Before he could register anything else, his body was clenching tight, his thighs squeezing around Hank's waist, pulling him closer as he came, nails dragging at anything within reach.

"Oh, fuck." Hank groaned as he followed Connor, his hips stuttering as he rode out his own orgasm. "Oh, Jesus." He panted, pulling out of Connor when his legs relaxed again. He looked over at Connor and was startled to see his eyes open, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Con? Connor?" Hank asked, panicking slightly. "You alright?"

Connor's eyes blinked rapidly as he came back, smiling blissfully.

"Don't give me that look!" Hank barked, clutching at his chest. "You scared the fuck outta me! I thought you'd died!"

"Sorry, Hank. I just overheated and needed to reboot." Connor at least looked guilty about it.

"Well, warn me if that's gonna happen again, alright?" Hank grumbled, rolling onto his back. "And doesn't that damage you? Overheating?"

"It's...not advised, but I'll be alright, Hank. But I will need a refill of Thirium. I'm nearing critical loss. We should probably keep backup sachets now that this'll be happening more often." He made a mental note, then stood and got a wet cloth to clean them both up.

"So I take it you enjoyed that?" Hank asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Most definitely. I didn't think I could feel that good."

Hank snorted. "You and me both, kid." He sighed and rolled himself out of bed, stumbling back to the couch. "I'm hungry. Can you get that 'Thiri' stuff delivered?"

"I can." Connor confirmed, then placed an order for delivery in half an hour. "I have some on the way. Do you want me to order you something, too?"

"Nah, we've got enough in the house." Hank answered after a slight hesitation, and Connor beamed. He practically raced into the kitchen.

"I'll make you something!" He called over his shoulder, sounding like an excited preschooler. Hank sighed, smiling as he watched him go. "Chicken or pork?"

"Hmm...pork!" Hank called back, already looking forward to whatever Connor was going to make him.

Connor happily obliged, cutting up the ingredients and making a stir-fry with rice. Just as he was putting the disk into containers to refrigerate, the doorbell rang, and Connor opened it to take the delivery of Thirium.

Hank was already sitting back on the couch, knowing that if he offered to help, Connor would just shoo him away. He watched as Connor drank up one of the pouches, bringing Hank his meal in the process. Watching Connor was quickly becoming one of Hank's favorite activities.

They 'ate' together in silence, pressed gently against each other. Connor, feeling a little brave, rested his head on Hank's shoulder tentatively, but snuggled in a bit more when he wasn't pushed away. Hank was more than happy to let him stay. He realized that he was falling for him, and he was surprised to find that he didn't care. He was ready to get his heart broken by this living piece of plastic, because he wouldn't want it to be broken by anyone else.


	5. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a day off and then FEELINGS (sorry in advance, but this is going somewhere, I promise)

“I’ve got today off.” Connor said as he shooed Hank out the door.

“Then why don’t I call in sick?” Hank suggested, turning around and trying to push his way back into his house.

Connor blocked the door. “Because I’ve been told you have a very important case that has some major developments, and you need to be there.”

Hank whined in protest, but Connor wasn’t budging. Finally, Hank caved and got in his car, Connor waving him goodbye.

He took Sumo for a walk, going down to the shops. It was a long walk, but Sumo didn’t seem to mind the distance, and enjoyed sniffing at the lamp posts and bushes they passed. Connor bought some groceries, then went and got a mask, ready for the next kink on the list. When he was done, he took Sumo home before heading back out, thinking over what he wanted the evening to look like.

After preconstructing several different scenarios, he decided that he wanted to just see how things progressed. Smiling to himself, he walked back home, arriving just as Hank’s car pulled into the driveway.

“Have a good day off?” Hank asked, almost sourly.

“I did.” Connor said, unlocking the door, grinning as Sumo jumped up to greet them. “Did you have a good day without me?”

“No.” Hank grumbled, tossing his car keys onto the kitchen counter, then grabbing a beer. He turned around to find Connor naked, one of the penis attachments nestled between his thighs, already half-hard, and wearing the mask he’d bought from the store. Fumbling behind himself, he put the beer back in the fridge and advanced on the android, his mouth suddenly dry.

“I take it you like me looking like this.” Connor observed. “How about I give you another picture you’ll like?” He asked cheekily, walking over to the couch and bending over the arm, pulling his ass cheeks apart.

“Hmm...” Hank hummed as he stepped up behind Connor, rubbing a finger over his puckered hole. “Definitely a good look.”

Connor felt his body sing with the praise, and noted it as something to put on his ‘really good’ list. His cock was growing rock hard between his legs, a new and somewhat unpleasant feeling, but there was a humming goodness to it, too, like...well, he didn’t really have anything else to compare it to, so he just spread himself wider and gave himself over to whatever Hank wanted to do to him.

While Connor was exploring his newfound sensations and kinks, Hank was exploring some of his own. He’d never had anyone spread themselves out like this for him before – not even his ex-wife – and he found himself getting turned on by it; really turned on. His eyes roamed freely over the expanse of Connor’s back, ass and thighs and he had to admit that the view was positively delicious. He imagined a great many things that he could do, and fell a little more in love with Connor as he realised just how much he trusted him, and he was surprised to find that he would trust Connor just the same.

“Hank?” Connor asked after a long period of silence.

“Sorry, Connor.” Hank said, not really feeling like getting kinky after having such a heart-wrenching realisation. “Can we...take this to the bedroom?”

Hank panicked a little when Connor’s LED spun yellow for a few seconds, but it changed back almost immediately, and Connor nodded, standing up and moving to walk into the bedroom, but Hank stopped him.

“Hey,” He said softly, bringing him into a hug. “You doing alright?”

He could feel Connor frowning. “Yes.”

“I just...” Hank sighed. “Come here.” He pulled Connor into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and pulling him into his lap. Caressing his cheek with one hand, Hank brought their lips together, keeping the movement soft and sensual, tilting Connor’s body back so he laid on the mattress, then spreading his legs a little so he could fit in between them.

Connor’s LED circled a slow yellow, blinking softly as Hank’s fingers found his and tangled in them, pushing it against the cool sheets. Hank hoped that Connor was getting the message, and liking it. He wanted more than just sex. More than just experimentation. He felt needy and demanding, just by wanting it, but he didn’t care.

Under him, Connor wanted...no, needed, more friction, more action, but he was more than content to let Hank take what he needed first. He could feel that the older man was starved for love and affection, and Connor felt he owed it to him to give him that. Despite his feelings during previous sessions, he was still uncertain what those feelings really meant, and it wasn’t like he could ask anyone about it, so he stayed pliant and patient under Hank’s gentle touches.

Finally getting his fill, Hank moved from Connor’s mouth to his bare shoulders, nipping and sucking at the skin, leaving small marks on the artificial skin. When he finally pulled back, opening his eyes, he realised that Connor hadn’t taken off the mask. Some part of him hurt at that fact, but he pushed it aside, holding onto the fact that this was a one-sided desire; Connor wanted him only for sex, and that was okay – or so he told himself.

Connor whined, moving his hips a little to indicate what he wanted, and Hank steeled himself for another night of being used. He thrust two fingers shallowly into Connor’s tight ring of muscles, letting him get accustomed to the feeling before adding a third.

“Please, Hank.” Connor moaned, sounding even more needy than he ever had, and Hank didn’t have the heart to keep him waiting any longer. His first thrusts were short and sharp, making Connor hiss at the stretch, but it soon evened out into a smoother rhythm, consistently hitting his prostate, making him see stars.

It didn’t take long for Connor to cum, moaning into Hank’s neck. Hank pulled out without coming himself, making Connor confused, but he batted away his hands when he reached to finish him off.

“I’m too tired, Con. It’s okay if I just leave it.”

Connor frowned at his distant tone, but decided it wasn’t really his business anyway. In any case, he didn’t feel welcome in Hank’s bed anymore, so he slunk back to the couch, where he’d slept before they’d started, and thought over what Hank had said at the beginning of this.

“...if at any point, you want to stop, just let me know, and we’ll go back to how things are now.”

Connor hadn’t been aware of just how much this would change their dynamic. Already, he’d been getting used to – even liking – sleeping in Hank’s bed, waking up with their legs tangled together, because the weather was too hot for cuddling. As he lay his head down on the couch’s armrest, he found himself missing the softness of the mattress underneath him. His eyes drifted closed, and he noted the silence of the room, with somehow felt hostile.

Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes, but he refused to feel like this. It was he who had asked for it, after all, wasn’t it? He deserved to feel whatever came his way. Why did he have to be so goddamned curious?

He felt a warm hand resting on his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly, not really wanting to confront the face he knew would be there. Sure enough, Hank’s blue eyes were peering at him from underneath knitted brows.

“Hey, you alright?” Hank’s voice was warm, and Connor’s emotions shifted. Maybe it wasn’t him after all.

“Yeah, it’s just so hot. I didn’t want my processors to heat you up too much.”

Hank sighed and gave a crooked smile – the one that made something inside Connor clench for some reason. “It’s alright. I’ve been fine so far.”

Connor nodded and followed Hank sheepishly into the bedroom and took his shirt off, lying gingerly next to Hank, emotions clogging his head, preventing him from sleeping. He needed to get this out, but he decided it was a problem for tomorrow.

Locking it all in a box, he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, running a program designed to help him meditate when outside stress threatened to overload his systems.

Beside him, Hank had no such release. He tossed and turned, returning to those moments during and after sex, seeing emotions, then seeing nothing, like he had imagined it all. Connor’s smile as he greeted him from his day at work – something so domestic and comforting that turned into lust the second he’d closed the door. His own emotions swirling under the surface, and how stupid he’d been to let that get in the way of giving Connor what he wanted – what he deserved. The distant look in Connor’s eyes as he’d pulled back from his lukewarm skin, the hurt in them after Hank had pushed him away. He was so confused. What did the android want?

Finally, after the night had gone well past three, Hank drifted off into a fitful sleep, plagued by worrisome dreams of his ex-wife and son.

  


“ _He’s so much. I can’t take him all on my own. And what do you do all day? You’re working all the time, and when you get home, you just sit there like a zombie! I need your help, Hank! We have a son to raise!”_

“ _I know that! And I_ do _help raise him. I give him baths and read him stories at bedtime...”_

“ _Oh, and that makes you_ such _a good dad, Hank! Thank you for all you do for us. I’m glad I don’t have to do those tasks on top of all the washing, the cooking, the cleaning – do you know how much mess he makes?”_

“ _It’s not his fault. He’s just a kid. Kids make mess. If there was mess to clean when I got home, I’d help you clean it up. If you’d just_ let _me help you -”_

_She stormed out of the room, going to their bedroom and screaming, throwing things across the room. He knew instinctively that he was going to be sleeping on the couch that night. Instead, he opted to sleep with Cole, pulling the mattress out from underneath his bed and watching him as he slept, wondering where it had all gone wrong._

“Hank?” Connor’s voice woke him, and he started, his heart pounding in his ears. He didn’t remember the last time he’d dreamt in near-perfect memories. It had felt so real, the crushing sense of guilt building in his chest. He’d had them, for the briefest of moments…

“I just need a minute, Con.” He replied, really wishing he could spend the day in bed, clinging to his sheets like he’d done in the days after Cole had died.

“...Of course.” Connor’s soft, slow reply came from the direction of the door, and Hank could imagine him already dressed and ready to go. A wave of bitterness washed over him, as he remembered the distance that had opened up like a maw under Hank’s feet, swallowing him whole. Fuck Connor for being so okay with all this that he could stand upright after looking at him with such hurt in his eyes after being pushed away, when he’d done the pushing first.

He sighed and pushed the covers off, making his way into the bathroom and stepping into the shower, letting the water wash away everything that had happened the night before. He reminded himself that he was doing this only because Connor had asked him to, and Connor was a friend, nothing more. He was helping a guy out.

If only his heart would agree.

  


Connor was, indeed, dressed and ready to go, but he wasn’t really faring any better than Hank was. His emotions were more mixed up than a rubix cube, and Hank’s reactions the night before had left him tangled in knots, forcing himself to deal with two problems at once. He didn’t want to hurt Hank’s feelings; he was the closest thing he had to a friend, and he didn’t want to lose that. But at the same time, he had no idea how not to hurt Hank’s feelings.

He considered going to Nines for advice, but he’d seen his brother struggling with his own emotions for his partner, who seemed completely intent on ignoring him. Nines had expressed a desire to give Gavin a dose of his own medicine, but Connor had managed to convince him that that would only make things worse.

By the time Hank had finished his shower and gotten dressed, he’d decided that the best option was to go to Jericho and talk to Simon. He and Simon had become closer since the revolution, taking the time to talk more about things, and get to know each other better. It hadn’t taken long to figure out that the android had feelings for the deviant leader, and Simon hadn’t really made an effort of denying Connor’s suspicions. Simon was softer and more emotional than Markus, making him an optimal candidate for relationship advice – Connor hoped.

  


In their lunch break, Connor would usually either follow Hank or stay at the station and continue working, but today he had another objective in mind.

“I’ve just got something I need to do at Jericho for Markus.” He lied smoothly, as he left Hank standing outside the station. “It came up last minute, about an hour ago. Shouldn’t take too long.”

Hank gaped at him dumbly as he walked away, and Connor felt a small twinge of guilt curl in his stomach, which he pushed harshly aside. What did it matter if he lied to Hank? It wasn’t like they were dating. And he wasn’t going to have _sex_ with Simon. He just wanted to ask him some things. And when had he started to think of Hank and himself as exclusive anyway? He could have sex with whoever he wanted, right?

Simon sat with a sad expression on his face, making Connor’s mood slump even further. “It’s that bad?” He moaned, sinking into a chair. “I mean, I don’t even know what I feel for him yet, but I feel like it _should_ be exclusive, like I _should_ want just him.”

“And do you?” Simon asked gently, leaning forward slightly.

“I...I’ve never really thought about anyone else.” He admitted.

Simon sighed and stood, moving to place his hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Connor, if you feel this conflicted, maybe tapping out isn’t such a bad idea. And if you don’t want to, maybe you should seriously consider that you’re in love with him. If you feel that you want to, I would suggest taking some time, maybe a week, off with him, not just to have sex, but you can do that if you want, and just explore where it takes you. If you find that, at the end of the week, you’re still distant, then it probably won’t work out. But if you want to continue, you should be honest about what kind of a relationship you want with him.”

“Thank you, Simon.” Connor said, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders. “You always help.”

“Glad to. And Connor, just remember that you don’t owe him love. What you did last night...was selfish. Yes, you let him take, but you didn’t really give it to him. You forced him to take it. Don’t push it. Just let it flow.”

Connor swallowed as he felt his cheeks heat in a flush. “Okay.” He gave Simon a shaky smile. “Thanks again.”

  


“So, what did Markus want?” Hank asked coldly when Connor sat back down at his desk. He was surprised when Connor’s cheeks flushed.

“I...I didn’t go to see Markus.” Connor admitted. “I went to talk with Simon.” He leaned forward across their desks to come face-to-face with Hank. “Listen, I’m sorry about last night. I’ve asked for us to take a week off, to spend some time together.” He reached hesitantly across their desks, seeking Hank’s hand, who reluctantly offered it to the android. “We should have been more open about what we were doing. More clear about what we wanted, and I want to spend the time to figure that out...if that’s okay with you?”

Connor looked unsure, unsteady, and Hank’s heart gave a squeeze in his chest. Who was he kidding? He’d go to the moon and back for Connor, no questions asked. “I’d like that.” He replied, not even really thinking about the consequences of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, but I lost it twice due to some technical issues (and also general stupidity), but I hoped you enjoyed it and are looking forward to some more feelings being shipped to you soon.  
> Hope you all have a nice day :)


	6. Ass-Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's being a nice husband, and expects some appreciation for that, and is a little upset and confused when he doesn't, so he calls Simon again, who give advice that Connor doesn't exactly take...when will he ever learn?

Hank woke to the smell of pancakes. He frowned, wondering who exactly had broken in just to make him breakfast, because there was no way in hell Connor was behind something that smelled so deliciously sugary.

He followed his nose out to the kitchen and felt his jaw drop to the floor as he watched Connor pouring pancake batter into a pan over the stove. He must have sensed Hank standing there, because he turned around with a bright smile on his face.

“Morning.” He chirped, sliding a plate with a pancake on it over to the place where Hank usually sat. Hank was so stunned that Connor had to take his shoulders and sit him down in the chair.”When you’re finished, I thought we could watch some movies and maybe order some take out for dinner.”

“Connor, are you okay?” Hank asked, frowning at him.

Connor frowned right back, seemingly insulted. “Yes, why wouldn’t I be? I just want to spend some time with you. Can’t I want that?”

Hank huffed, finishing off his pancake. “Yeah, it’s just...” he shrugged, sitting back in his chair, “we haven’t really just spent time together for a while. I was wondering what’s changed.”

Connor sighed and sat down across from Hank at the table, knitting his hands together in front of him. “When I went to talk to Simon yesterday, he suggested just connecting with you. Making sure I know what I want and how I feel before going through with this list.”

“So...you don’t know how you feel about me?” Hank asked, his heart squeezing in his chest, sure that this was going to end in tears.

“Not really, no.” Connor admitted, hanging his head. “I just...I really thought that, despite you saying it would, our relationship wouldn’t change as much as it has. I didn’t want it to. Because I’ve always liked you, Hank, and I wanted to keep you as a friend, and I was being selfish and naive. I trust you, and I don’t have that with anyone else.”

“Do you still trust me?”

Connor’s eyebrows knit together over his brown, puppy-dog eyes. “Yes. Of course.”

“So what’s the problem?”

Taking a deep breath, Connor leaned forward, putting his weight on his forearms. “I...I don’t really know...I just want to be sure of my...deeper feelings before I put either of us in a position to be hurt.”

Hank’s heart squeezed when he heard the phrase ‘deeper feelings’. “You think you might have deeper feelings?” He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“It’s...” Connor frowned, swallowing, weighing the benefits of telling the truth. He didn’t want to give Hank false hope, but at the same time, he didn’t want to block off the possibility of this going further. “It’s likely.”

Nodding, Hank stood up and exited the kitchen.

Connor’s Thirium pump started to pound erratically. “Hank? Where are you going?”

“I’m putting on some movies.” Hank called from somewhere down the hall, his head pushed into the hall cupboard. He pulled back with DVDs clutched in his hand. “What do you want to watch?”

“Physical DVDs? I should have known.” Connor said with a smile. “What have you got?”

“What can I say? I’m old school.” Hank placed the stack in front of Connor, a huge grin on his face. “There are some real classics in there. _Terminator, Ghost In The Shell, Aliens, Predator._ ”

Connor picked one at random and handed it back to Hank, following him to the living room where he flopped down onto the couch. He was looking forward to a whole day of just cuddling with Hank, but as the minutes ticked by, they stayed on their own sides of the couch. Connor was too scared to initiate anything, but kept hoping Hank would do...something. Slide his hand over his knee, touch his shoulder, shuffle closer, put his arm around him – but instead, he started to drift off to sleep.

Disappointed, Connor put on another movie after the first had finished and wondered exactly why his life had gotten this complicated. Then, he remembered it had been all his fault, and felt even worse. After the second movie had finished, he decided to talk to Simon again. Closing his eyes, he sent out a message, asking if he was free to talk.

A message came back instantly that he was, and they established a telepathic communication link.

 _What’s going on?_ Simon’s soft voice asked, as if he was sitting next to him in the room.

Connor’s brows furrowed as he told Simon about what had happened. Simon’s voice sighed in his ear.

_So you haven’t kissed, or had any physical contact?_

_No…_

_Do you want to?_

Connor thought about that for a moment. He thought about all the intimate times he and Hank had shared before that moment. He wasn’t particularly surprised to find himself wanting more of it. _Yes._

 _Then maybe you should._ Simon suggested, sounding tired.

_Yeah. You alright?_

_Just Markus and North arguing again. They’re so loud the whole complex can hear them. We all wish they’d either keep it telepathic, or break up._

Connor smirked. _Well, I know which option you’d prefer._

 _They’re not good for each other!_ Simon whined. _Why can’t they see that?_

 _I’ll leave you to it._ Connor sent back with a chuckle. _Good luck. And thank you, Simon._

_No worries. Tell me how it goes?_

_Will do._

They ended the link and Connor blinked his eyes back into focus. He ordered pizza, then cleaned up a little until it arrived.

He shook Hank’s shoulder gently, rousing him. “Wha-” Hank grunted, startling awake.

Connor smiled at him. “I ordered pizza. You hungry?”

“Thanks, Connor.” He sat up and got a piece, chewing on it thoughtfully. “What did you think of the movie? Sorry I dozed off.”

“It’s alright. I enjoyed it. I really liked the themes of motherhood and just the general ‘women can be badass too’ attitude.”

Hank hummed in appreciation, looking at the slice of pizza in his hand. “How do you know what I like on my pizza? We’ve never ordered any before.”

“I took an educated guess. From what you like at the Chicken Feed, and what you order at other places.”

Scrunching up his nose, Hank took another bite. “That’s goddamn freaky, Connor.” He said around his mouthful of food.

“Sorry.”

Hank huffed. “Don’t be. It’s what makes you you.” He sighed as he finished off his pizza, reaching for another before pulling his hand back and wiping it on his trousers. “Did you want to do something else?” He asked, tucking the pizza box back into shape and putting it in the fridge.

“Like what?”

Turning back from the fridge, Hank shot Connor a mischievous look. “We could start with strip poker.”

  


“That’s a full house, and I win...again.” Connor announced triumphantly, watching Hank as he grudgingly slipped his boxers off. He had never intended to let Hank win a single hand, and had watched, delighted, as his face fell even further each time he had lost.

“Fuckin’ androids...should have known better than to challenge one to a game of strip poker. Can bluff their way through anything.”

“Don’t feel bad, Hank.” Connor said cheekily, reaching over and patting his knee. “I have something special planned, and now that you’re naked...”

Hank’s mood lifted a little. “I like where this is going.” He sat forward a little, his dick giving a little twitch. “Alright, I’m game.”

“We’ve gotta take it to the bathroom first.” Connor smirked in excitement as confusion flitted across the older man’s face.

“The bathroom? What are you gonna do? Eat me out?”

“Actually, that’s exactly what I plan on doing.”

The smile fell from Hank’s face, leaving him slack-mouthed for a few seconds, before he lurched to his feet and raced to the bathroom, pulling the door closed and rifling through the drawers and cupboards until he found what he’d been looking for.

Connor smiled as he remembered how he’d found those items. Hank had been in bed, hung over, and moaning about a headache, so Connor had gone in search of some painkillers, when he opened one of the cupboards and found something that he hadn’t really given any thought to. However, when he was looking up some of the relevant terms for the list, he’d come across a picture that had reminded him of it – an anal douche.

Standing, he made his way into the bedroom, contemplating whether he should leave his clothes on. When he got to their bedroom, he’d decided on leaving them on, but at the sight of the bed, he realised that he hadn’t taken Simon’s advice at all. They hadn’t shared any physical intimacy whatsoever, but Connor found that he didn’t really care.

“Connor...” Hank said from behind him, and he realised he was blocking the doorway. He stepped out of the way, letting Hank enter the room with him.

“You look excited.” Connor commented, motioning for Hank to sit on the bed. “That’s good. You should be.” He whispered into Hank’s ear, making the older man shiver. He tilted Hank back to lie on the mattress. “Just relax. I’m gonna take care of you tonight.”

He lifted Hank’s legs so they rested on his shoulders and dove right in, spreading the cheeks apart to get better access, delving his tongue in.

Hank gasped at the sensation, lifting his hips and thrusting towards Connor’s face, jostling him. Smiling, Connor pushed his hips down with one hand.

“Sorry.” Hank muttered. “It’s been a long time since anyone’s done that.”

Connor pulled away and reached for the lube in Hank’s top drawer. “How long has it been?” He asked curiously, popping the cap and squeezing a generous amount out onto two fingers.

Hank closed his eyes as one of the fingers circled the ring of tight muscles, begging himself to relax, feeling the finger slowly pushing into him. “Ah...my last boyfriend would have been...” His voice stuttered to a halt as Connor stroked his prostate, finding it with the speed and precision only an android could muster. “’bout fifteen years ago, at least...”

Connor hummed in surprise, but didn’t stop his movements. “So you and your ex-wife never experimented?”

“She was too scared to even talk about kinks. Brought it up once and – oh, oh wow – freaked out. Said-” He cut himself off, squirming a little. “Con, I don’t wanna think about my ex-wife while you’re fucking your fingers in my ass.”

“I could be fucking something else in your ass, Hank.” Connor replied smoothly, making a mental reminder to ask Hank about it later.

Hank seemed to perk up at that. “Oh?” His cock dribbled a little bit of precum, his hips jerking slightly in anticipation.

Connor smirked and reached back into the drawer where he’d pulled the lube from, brandishing a small blue vibrator. “How long have you had this?”

Hank’s face flushed, making Connor’s Thirium pump go a little faster.

“It’s an old model. I’m surprised it even still works.” He pushed the button on the bottom and watched as Hank squirmed a little. “Why, it’s practically ancient.” He teased, running the vibrator along the inside of Hank’s thighs. “Did you masturbate with this when you were a teenager, Hank?” He kept his tone innocent, even as he started thrusting the tip of the toy gently into Hank’s ass. “It’s such a pretty colour, Hank. Did you have fun with it?”

His mouth started to press little kisses to the insides of Hank’s thighs, following the path the vibrator had taken. “Who did you imagine fucking you while you fucked yourself on this? The boys in your classes?”

Hank groaned and pushed his hand into Connor’s hair. The android just smirked at him, getting closer and closer to Hank’s weeping dick. “Have you thought about anyone from working fucking you while you used this? I bet you have. Who was it? Chris? Or one of the younger men? Nick, maybe?”

“Jesus, Connor.” Hank gasped, his fingers curling in his hair, pulling him closer. “You talk so dirty.”

“Would you like me to do something else with my mouth, lieutenant?” He asked, his mouth hovering just centimetres from Hank’s raging erection.

“Please...” Hank whined, shifting his hips on the mattress, trying desperately not to take control of the situation, flip them over and fuck Connor’s face.

Connor obliged him, wrapping his lips around the base, gently lapping the skin, making his way up his shaft and then taking the whole thing in his mouth, deep-throating him like he had the first time they’d done this. The whole time, his thrusts with the toy were getting deeper and deeper, getting closer to Hank’s prostate.

Finally, the toy brushed past that one spot, and Hank came, his hips jerking wildly. Connor took the punishment, then pulled off, having swallowed every last drop of cum.

Hank reached over, when Connor sat on the mattress next to him, to finish Connor off, but the android batted his hands away. “Don’t worry about me. I just wanted to make you feel good.”

“Well, it worked.” He said with a wince as he pulled the toy out of his ass. “But do you know what would make me feel even better?”

“What?”

“Making you feel good.” He said, reaching over again to touch Connor’s erection, but once again his hands were pushed away. He huffed in disappointment, but wasn’t going to push it.

“The way to make me feel good, Hank, is to come up here and let me cuddle you.” He said, smiling as Hank did as he was asked, wrapping his arms around the bigger man.

He still wasn’t quite sure if what he felt for Hank was love, but he was content to just let it be what it was until he found out. Either way, he was happy with how things had gone. Just before Hank’s eyes closed fully, he leaned over and kissed Hank’s cheek, nuzzling into his neck. “Goodnight, Hank.”

“Night, Con.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! This one went through quite a few transformations, but it's all running smoothly, and the next one shouldn't take too long. Hope you all enjoyed and are having a wonderful day! :)


	7. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a surprise for Hank, and then they have a whole bunch of bonding and aftercare. WARNING, may make you have a severe case of FEELS! (I know, it's pretty bad, but we're getting through the feelings to have the porn we all want, right?)

Groaning, Hank rolled over and rubbed his face. He was surprised to find that Connor wasn't there. Making his way to the bathroom, he wondered what Connor could be doing.

When he'd finished, he looked around the house, but found no sign of Connor. There wasn't even a note. Hank's heart squeezed in his chest, and he went to the fridge. Just as he was reaching for a beer, ready to drown out the pain of being rejected after such an amazing night, his phone rang.

"Good morning, Lietuenant." Connor's voice said, emanating from the small device, making Hank almost drop it. His voice was toned low, the way it got when he was turned on. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do...where are you?"

"An apartment...although, when I say apartment..." Connor paused, letting those words sink in for a minute. "We're going to play a little game, Lieutenant. I want you to find me. I've left you a clue...I wonder if I should tell you where?"

"Connor, I'm really not -"

"We watched some movies yesterday, Lieutenant. Maybe you should look for that nice stack you presented me with..."

Connor hung up, making Hank scowl. He tried calling back, but got no answer. He supposed he'd just have to play his stupid little game. Hank went back to the closet where he'd gotten the DVDs from, but they weren't there. They weren't on the dining table, when Hank had put them in front of Connor the previous morning, and they weren't by the TV. As Hank was pacing up and down the house, he caught a glimpse of something on his bedside table.

Frowning, Hank approached, and snorted when he saw  _Predator_ was the top movie on the pile. He turned it over and saw a note sticking out of the protective cover.

_Put your vibrator in your ass and go to the Chicken Feed._

Hank groaned, sincerely hoping Connor hadn't dragged Gary into this, but he did as the note instructed, vowing that he was gonna kill Connor when he found him.

 

He pulled up to Chicken Feed, feeling just a little less angry, but a  _lot_ more turned on than when he'd left the house.

"Hey, Hank!" Gary called, a broad smile on his face. "Your puppy android came by earlier this morning, told me to give you this." He handed over a burger, wrapped in thick, grease-proof paper. On it was written an address.

_Apartment 13, 34 Boundary St, Ferndale_ _. Eat your breakfast and meet me there ;)_

Hank groaned, but secretly, he was excited. He was curious what he'd find at that apartment. It seemed like a good time, if the winky face and vibrator pulsing in his ass were any indication. He thanked Gary and went back to his car, eating the burger Connor had ordered for him before going to the address.

When he got there, he noticed that the place seemed abandoned. There were a few boards over some of the windows, and Hank felt a shiver of fear run down his spine.

"Alright, why the fuck am I here, Con?" He mumbled under his breath as he opened the door. It swung open without any resistance, and Hank stepped inside, wary. The bottom floor only went up to apartment 9, so Hank climbed the rickety stairs. It didn't take him long to find apartment 13, and he pushed that door open, expecting to see Connor lying spread out in some sexy outfit, but Connor wasn't there.

"Connor?" Hank stepped further into the room, and the door slammed behind him, making the sound of a key turning in a lock. Heart pounding in his chest, he turned and tried the doorknob, but it was locked. He briefly considered breaking the door down, but that wasn't a particularly easy feat when one  _didn't_ have a vibrator pressing against their prostate. Deciding against it, he turned back and surveyed the contents of the room.

There was a bed in one corner, and another door right next to it, but Hank knew without even checking it would be locked, too. Against the wall was a rack that looked freshly assembled, but wasn't full yet. There were spaces for things to be hung, spaces for things on some benches...the whole thing looked like some BDSM dungeon, and - if Hank was being completely honest - it turned him on a little, just being there. If Connor wanted to discipline him, tie him down and fuck him senseless, whip him bloody, Hank would gladly do it. And if Connor wanted to be dominated...hell yeah, he'd be into that, too.

Also next to the door beside the bed was a smaller hole, one that a body could just barely squeeze through. Hank had watched enough porn to know what  _that_ was, and it suddenly dawned on him what type of place this was, and why it was made to look so rundown. No one would spare this place a second glance, and that was beneficial to the people who run this place because it was all technically illegal. Hank was frankly amazed that Connor knew that places like this existed, let alone knew how to find one, and was okay with it enough to rent a room.

Despite it being of dubious legality, Hank was finding himself enjoying being in this room, and sort of hoped he'd get the chance to stand in it again. He walked around the perimeter of the room, running his fingers over the glory hole in the wall, then trying the doorknob, which was indeed locked, then the framework of the bed, which had loops for ropes to be threaded through. His path took him to the shelving, where he found mostly pretty vanilla stuff; a blindfold, some candles, a lighter and a few lengths of rope. There wasn't much else to look at, and Hank deduced that Connor was waiting for him to do something, so he sat on the bed and took his clothes off, then  lay back on the mattress.

His phone rang, making him jump. "Hello?"

"What do you think?" Connor asked, not bothering to mask the smirk in his tone.

"I like it. Too bad you're only renting it for today."

"Now, who said that?" The overlap of Connor's voice on the phone and his real voice made Hank's head spin for a moment, until Connor hung up. "I've bought this room. Cost me a small fortune, but I think it was worth it." He stroked the framework of the bed frame, then turned to grin at Hank. "Don't you agree?"

Hank swallowed at the look on Connor's face. "Y...yeah."

"Good. I'd hate to give it to Nines' so soon after buying it." He straddled Hank's waist, pulling a cock ring out of his pocket and slipping it over Hank's straining erection.

"You...you were gonna give this place to Nines? What for?"

Connor laughed. "If you didn't like it, yeah. And...Gavin's a little bitch."

Hank's mind swam for a second, unable to believe that Nines and Gavin were having sex. And that Gavin was a bottom. "How?" He managed after a few minutes of stunned silence.

"Nines was sick of Gavin ignoring him." Connor said with a shrug. "He was  _going_ to ignore him back, but I convinced him there was a better way. Gavin's not the hardest man to read, you know. It was easy to tell he needed someone to put him in his place, and Nines was more than happy to rise to the challenge." Connor gave a roll of his hips. "But we're not here to talk about our coworkers. We're here to get to the next item on the list."

Hank was almost too afraid to ask. "Which is...?"

Connor pinned Hank's hands to the mattress as he leaned over him to whisper in his ear. "Begging."

At that, Hank squirmed a little. "I'm so hard already, though." He whined in protest, gaining another laugh from the android above him.

"Oh, I know. That was the idea, Lieutenant. And let me just say how much I like this look on you. Now, don't move." He ordered as he got off Hank and went to retrieve the ropes from the shelving. Taking his time, he tied Hank's wrists to the bed, making sure they weren't too tight, but not too loose either.

Hank was getting a little more annoyed, the anger from earlier floating to the surface. "Connor, please-"

"But we've just started playing." Connor said, sounding disappointed. He leaned down and gave Hank a quick kiss. "But if you really do want to stop, just give me the colour red and I will. I'll let you come, but you'll be giving all this up. Not me. We'll still go through the list if you want, but I'll give the room to Nines, and we won't come here again."

Swallowing, Hank steeled himself for a long day. He wasn't ready to give this up. He was reassured by the knowledge that he'd still have Connor, but he didn't want to disappoint him, and he certainly didn't want to lose the opportunity to be fucked a hundred different ways in this room.

Connor smirked and stood, coming to stand at the foot of the bed. "That's what I thought." Crawling onto the bed, he grabbed hold of the vibrator in Hank's ass and started gently moving it in and out, making Hank squirm.

 

For the next two hours, Connor reveled in making Hank quiver on the mattress, his nerves melting into puddles as he slowly added more fingers and finally his whole fist, then replacing it with his dick for a little bit before lowering himself on Hank's cock. He alternated pleasure and pain, melting wax onto Hank's skin, especially around his thighs. The heat and weight were foreign to Hank, making him gasp and moan, and Connor absolutely loved it.

"You've been so good, Lieutenant." Connor praised, and Hank sobbed in response. "But you haven't really begged me yet. I wanna hear you."

Hank didn't think he could speak anymore, but he managed to find his voice as Connor's hand brushed against his bruised dick. "Please...please, Connor." A sharp slap administered to the outside of his thigh made him almost scream.

" _Sir_." Connor corrected.

"Please, sir."

Connor smiled. "Very good, but I need more than that. Convince me you should come, Lieutenant."

Hank pressed his head back on the mattress, wondering exactly what he'd gotten himself into. "Please, please, sir. Please let me come." He wasn't even really that close, but his body was screaming for the release anyway, begging for more friction. His mouth felt dry...too dry. He swallowed, but it didn't make much difference.

A bottle was pressed against his lips, and Hank swallowed gratefully, shaking his head when he'd had enough, and the bottle vanished. He couldn't open his eyes anymore. Cool lips pressed to his own, and Hank sighed, his hips pushing up into nothing. He frowned, sure that there should be something there. Sure, it had been a while, but he knew what it felt like to be moving inside Sarah, holding her with his arms, kissing her...wait...why couldn't he move his...his eyes cracked open, and he saw Connor looking down at him, a concerned expression on his face.

"Hank?"

Hank swallowed, remembering where he was. "Sorry, C-sir."

Connor brushed the hair away from Hank's face. "Do you wanna stop? You don't have to safeword out. Just say yes and I'll let you up."

"Can you just fuck me, please?"

A soft smile spread across Connor's face, and he reached over and untied Hank, despite him not saying he wanted that. Even so, Hank was grateful he could touch Connor back when his gentle hands took the cock ring off, then removed the vibrator from his overstimulated anus. Connor lined himself up, just as hard and leaking as Hank was, gently thrusting just the tip into his abused opening. Hank sighed at the sensation, pulling Connor closer. Smiling down at him, Connor leaned in for a kiss, taking everything slow.

When he finally did come, Hank felt like he wouldn't be able to move for at least a week. Connor flopped down next to him, lifting himself up on an elbow to peck Hank's lips one last time before they both fell asleep.

 

"Hey, Hank..." A hand gently shook his shoulder. "Sorry, but you need to drink something." A hand under his head lifted him, a bottle pressed against his lips, tilting water down his front before his body cooperated and he started to swallow it down. Lips brushed his forehead as the bottle pulled away, despite him wanting more. "You should take your time or you're going to make yourself sick." The lips came back, pressing against his temple this time. "Get some more rest. I'll wake you in another few hours for something to eat, alright?"

Hank could do barely more than nod, so nod he did, and drifted back into sleep. This time, he didn't sleep so peacefully, though, dreaming once more of his ex-wife, and their arguments before she'd left him with Cole. The worst part about it all was that she'd been angry with him when Cole had died, blaming him for his death, and he hated that he'd taken that as proof of his own guilt. Being with Connor was helping, though. He no longer felt responsible, and he no longer blamed androids for the failed surgery. It was just fate.

He sighed as he opened his eyes again, scanning the room for Connor. His heart started to pound when he didn't find him.

Something shifted behind him, making him turn over before he remembered how much he hurt. He winced, but lay back down when he saw Connor spread out on the bed, his beautiful head tossed to the side, back rising and falling gently with his simulated breaths. Deciding to let him sleep a little longer, Hank lay back down and stared at the ceiling, contemplating what he was going to say to Connor. He'd have to tell him at some point. There was no way Connor wouldn't ask eventually why he kept crying while they were having sex, and just telling him that he was thinking about his ex wouldn't make the android feel any better.

Sighing again, he closed his eyes, hoping for the millionth time that it would all just go away - the memories, the feelings, the pure, visceral  _hurt_ that sputtered to life every time he thought about them. He swallowed thickly, willing the tears not to come.

Connor shifted beside him, his face entering Hank's field of vision shortly after. "Hank?" He said gently. "I sensed your emotional state change. You alright?"

Suddenly, Hank couldn't hold it back anymore. His facade broke, and he started crying, sobs racking his body. He felt Connor's arms slide around him, his head coming to rest on his chest, as he let it all out.

When he was finally dry, Connor pulled back. He didn't say anything, which Hank was grateful for, but he did look at him with such worry that he himself couldn't keep quiet.

"She left me. About a year before Cole died, she left me. I was on my way to take him to her place when it happened. We would fight constantly about him. She couldn't handle being a mother, so she left me for someone who would take care of him for her. She got Cole more than I did, because I was so busy with work all the time. Once a fortnight, was the arrangement, but...I knew she left him alone more often than that. She'd go out, having one of her 'special treat' nights, leaving Cole, my  _son,_ to fend for himself. She went through partners like clothes, always discontent with something. I couldn't believe she got custody.

Connor's hands stroked his face, threading in his hair as he talked. Hank took a deep breath. "And then, when he...died...she blamed me. And I let her. I blamed myself."

Hank closed his stinging eyes, sighing when Connor's lips pressed to his. "That wasn't very fair. It wasn't your fault. None of it was, Hank. Not her leaving you, not the arguments, and certainly not his death. You know that, don't you?"

Swallowing, Hank nodded. He did know it. Deep down, under everything, under all the guilt and alcoholism and self-hatred, he knew.

Connor pulled back and smiled at him. "I'm glad you told me, Hank."

Hank nodded again, looking for the water Connor had given him earlier. He found it on the floor beside the bed and drank the rest of it, still feeling thirsty.

Cool lips on his forehead brought him back to the moment, aware of just how close Connor was sitting to him, clinging to him. "I'll go and get some more water and some food for you, alright? Just stay here and relax. Then, I'll massage some feeling back into you and we'll go home for a shower, alright?"

Hank found himself agreeing again, still not quite with the program, making Connor smile. "I'll take care of you." He whispered before leaving Hank to do as he'd promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for all the feelings, but it had to happen. Next chapter is gonna be a little fluffy too (mostly even more aftercare) but then we'll have some real kinky stuff to bring the fun back.  
> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and are having a wonderful day :)  
> P.S. I know I'm mixing and matching the kinks, but I'm doing my best here, alright? They're all gonna have their day in the spotlight.


	8. Medical Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor takes Hank home, they have a bit of a fight, then steamy shower sex to make up, and then Connor orders a little surprise for Hank, who absolutely loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning; there is a panic attack in this one, so if that's gonna do anything bad for you, maybe skip it. It's also brought on by feelings of gender dysphoria (kinda. Connor wants to try being a woman), so if that's something a little too close to home...well, you know...sorry.  
> This chapter also has a lot of hurt/comfort. Like a lot a lot, so just be ready for that.  
> Okay, hope you all enjoy!

 

Connor returned just minutes later, a bag of groceries in his hand. He opened the door gently, not wanting to wake Hank if he was asleep, but he needn't have worried; Hank was sitting on the edge of the bed, his clothes on. Hank looked up with a smile as he heard the door open.

"Hey." He said, standing slowly and wincing at the pain in his joints. "I thought we could just go straight home. As much as I love this place, it's not..."

"I understand." Connor said, saving Hank from having to find the right words. "Do you need any help getting down to the car?"

"Jesus, I'm not  _that_ old, Connor." Even so, he stumbled on shaky legs. Connor was almost certain that some of it was just for show because Hank wanted him to be close. In fact, he wasn't far from the truth.

Hank snuggled into Connor's shoulder as the android helped him down the stairs, remarking how attractive the young man was. Connor glowed with the praise, and their closeness, and it struck him just how much he loved Hank. He decided not to mention it to Hank until their relationship had grown a little more. After all, this was his forst relationship, and he didn't want to rush it - as ironic as that sounded.

"Do you want to drive?" Connor asked, mostly to be polite. There was no way he was going to let Hank drive while he was like this.

"Fuck no. I'm too tired." He moaned. Connor took his keys as he continued to complain about his various aches and pains, until Connor smirked at him.

"Are you saying you want to cease use of the room, Lieutenant?"

That shut Hank up. "No." He sat quietly after that, just watching the landscape roll by. Connor smiled, feeling genuinely happy. It felt like it had been ages since he was last so content.

Pulling into their driveway, Connor shut off the engine and went to help Hank out of the car. The older man allowed Connor to take him by the shoulder and lead him into the house.

"You got something to eat? I'm starving." Hank asked, going back to his complaints.

Connor allowed this, though, because he knew that after such exertion, nutrients were required. He pulled out some Chinese containers stuffed with Indian food, and placed it in front of Hank, who was too hungry to protest that he would have much preferred near-on anything else. Connor knew that Indian was better for him than Chinese or burgers, though, so he watched Hank eat with a soft smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Hank asked around a forkful. "You haven't stopped since we left that place."

He swore he could feel his LED shifting to yellow, wondering whether he should tell Hank about his self-discovery. As if sensing his discomfort, Hank backpedaled.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me. I just...want to know what's making you happy." He said it almost guiltily, making Connor's heart sink. He wanted Hank to know what made him smile, like dogs, and horses, and sunsets, and flowers, and birds...and Hank.

The moment passed, though, without any further comment, and Connor slid his eyes to the floor.

Hank sighed and stood. "Well, I should take a shower." He said, stretching. Connor's heart sank. Noticing the younger man's expression, Hank lingered in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Are you waiting for my permission?" Connor snapped, turning away so Hank wouldn't see his tears. Why did it have to hurt so much? He felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked gently, and Connor's shoulders relaxed.

"No, I'll wait for you out here." He said quietly, hoping to pull himself together before Hank saw him like this.

Hank felt disappointed, but didn't push it. Instead, he kissed his shoulder and left to take his shower. He could tell he was going to have to be more gentle, and a lot more careful with what he asked and what he did around the android. After all, this was new territory - for both of them. Hank had never had to tiptoe around a relationship before. It had always been head-first or dick-first, depending on how serious he was about it. But this was different. It had started very much as dick-first, but he realized he'd mistaken his heart for his dick, but he'd already plunged into the water, and it was too late.

He turned only the hot water on, hoping that the warmth would seep through to his muscles and, with any luck, his heart, to stop the pain. He didn't hear the door open as Connor stepped in, but heard the rustle of his clothing falling to the floor. He smiled as Connor stepped into the shower behind him.

"I'm sorry." Connor whispered as he slipped his arms around the older man.

"It's alright, Connor." He turned around and kissed the android, pulling him in closer. Masking his surprise, he noticed that Connor wasn't wearing his penis attachment any more. He pulled back, glancing down between them briefly, and saw that he was wearing one of his vagina attachments instead. "You changed..." He murmured, and looked up to find Connor blushing.

"I...I want you to touch me...please..." He mumbled, looking embarrassed, which fell away as soon as Hank's fingers started rubbing over his opening.

"Like this?" He asked, a smile on his face.

Connor nodded, his eyes closed and mouth open, head tilted slightly back and to the side. Hank took that as an invitation and started nibbling at the android's neck, placing kisses in between the hickeys. Breathing heavily, Connor's eyes slid open, looking up with...something...settled deep in his eyes. Hank's fingers immediately stopped.

"What?" He asked softly. "Everything okay?"

"I...I..." Connor closed his eyes again, sagging his shoulders and head to rest against Hank. "I...you...you make me happy, Hank." He finally squeezed out, glancing up nervously, biting his lip. "That's what I've been smiling about. I've been smiling about...you."

Hank smiled back at him, sliding his hand around the back of Connor's neck. "You make me happy, too, Connor." With that, he hoisted Connor up, using his thighs as leverage, and pressed his back against the wall, making him gasp at the coldness of the tiles. "Still want me to touch you?"

"No." Connor smirked, grabbing onto his shoulders. "I want you to fuck me."

Grinning, Hank pressed another kiss to Connor's lips, which parted easily for him, delving his tongue into his mouth and exploring it. When he pulled back, they were both panting. "You doing okay?" Hank asked.

Connor nodded, grinding as best he could with his legs in the air. Getting the message, Hank shifted their positions a little so that he was in the right position to slide in. Gasping, Connor pulled Hank closer, whining, begging him to move.

"Hey, relax, it's alright. I've got you." Hank murmured into his ear, slowly thrusting up into him.

In a burst of recklessness, Connor turned up his sensitivity settings and almost screamed at the flood of sensations coming in as raw data. There was the slight scratch of Hank's pubic hair rubbing against his smooth plate, the stretch of his walls around Hank's member, the soft tickle of Hank's breath on his neck, the slow slide of water droplets running down his skin. He drank it all in, barely aware of where or who he was.

"Oh god!" Connor yelled, bucking his hips wildly. His fingers tangled in Hank's hair and  _yanked_ it, forcing his head back and making him wince, sure that a few had been pulled out. Even so, he's turned on by the pain, going faster. "Fuck! Ye-" Connor's orgasm was punctuated by a scream that turned into a moan, his thighs shaking as they held onto Hank's hips, his fingernails scraping bluntly down Hank's back, leaving red marks.

As his walls clenched around Hank, the older man followed with his own, much quieter orgasm. Still shaking, Connor slid down the wall as Hank's body weight moved away, and sat in the bathtub, his chest heaving breaths in and out in a desperate bid to cool his system before he over heated.

"You bastard." Hank groaned, earning him a worried look from Connor. "You turned up your sensitivity, didn't you?" His tone was accusatory, but his face was split wide with a grin.

Connor smiled shyly back. "...Yes?"

"I take it it felt good?" He said, sitting down next to him, tucking him underneath his arm.

"It really did." Connor admitted, snuggling in closer.

Hank kissed his hair, reaching over and turning the water back on. "Good."

 

Shaking his head, Connor scrolled down the page. It wasn't very helpful, so he exited it, looking for something else. Eventually, he found it and, smiling, he placed the order, ready to be delivered in just three hours. Plenty of time. They'd used up their week of leave, spending the time cuddling on the couch and just talking - with a little sex sprinkled in. It had been the best few days of Connor's life so far.

In those few days, Connor had learned that Hank had had three dogs before Sumo - one little sausage dog named Oodles and another at the same time named Noodles and, when they'd died, a mixed lap dog called Tim, which Cole had named.

Hank hadn't been able to stand the sight of Tim when Cole had died, so he'd given him to one of the other officers. He received regular updates on the dog's health, but it too had died not too long ago, having been diagnosed with cancer.

Looking over at Hank, Connor smiled. He hoped the lieutenant liked his gift. In three hours, though, he'd have another problem...getting home before Hank...

 

Two hours and sixteen minutes later, Connor had an ingenious plan. He mentally called Nines, asking the android to excuse himself and get some coffee, then come and trip, spilling the coffee all over him.

Frowning, but doing as he was asked, Nines leaned over and talked to Gavin, who just sniffed in response, making Nines scowl. He stood and made his way into the break room, waiting for some coffee to brew. Connor didn't miss the way Gavin's eyes followed the android, smirking a little. He seemed almost...excited. Connor indulged in a small smile, knowing what that look meant.

 _I take it the plan worked?_ He sent to Nines, who sent back a few pictures that Connor definitely did  _not_ save for later. Wiping his face of his smile, he turned to Hank and asked if he wanted some coffee.

"Yeah, that would be awesome, thanks." Hank said, even though he had a half-full mug on his table. Connor was up to something; he could sense it. And from previous experience, anything Connor was up to usually resulted in mutual orgasms or at least a good laugh, so Hank was in.

Connor nodded and slipped out of his chair, making his way over to the break room, and as he passed by Nines, the android 'tripped' in the most unconvincing manner, and the full cup of coffee spilled all over him. The heat made him wince, but he did his best to keep his expression neutral. The trip was so well-planned, though, that some of the coffee had made it to Gavin's desk as well, spreading a hot puddle across some of his papers.

"Hey!" Gavin shouted, standing quickly and snatching the papers from the desk, rescuing most of them from a wet, sticky fate. "What'd you do that for?"

"If you kept your desk tidy, Detective, things like this wouldn't happen." Nines deadpanned, stepping around Connor with a small nod and relieving Gavin of the papers. "I suggest you clean it up before any more damage is caused."

 _Good plan._ Connor sent, while he feigned disgust at the coffee on his clothes. "Nines, look!" Connor whined, sounding scandalized. "This'll take forever to wash out!"

"Sorry, Connor. I didn't see you."

Everyone had to know  _that_ was a lie, but no one was brave enough to call him out on it. Connor sighed. "Well, I'm just going to have to go home and soak it." He looked over a Hank, whose eyebrows were high on his head, trying very hard to not burst into laughter. "Hank, will you be alright if I go home? There's not much more to do."

"Mmhmm." Hank nodded, keeping his lips tightly pressed together.

Connor nodded curtly back, storming out of the building, shooting a glare at Nines for good measure. When he got into a taxi, though, he lost it, throwing his head back and laughing. The look on Gavin's face! And Hank's! Oh, it was worth it just for that. He received a message from Nines which was just the sound of him chuckling slightly to himself.

On his way home, he decided to examine the images Nines had taken of Gavin, and was not disappointed to see him pushed against the wall, his dick hard and leaking, as Nines looked down at it. The next one was of Gavin forced to his knees, a  _huge_ penis attachment stretching his lips wide. The third was of him bending over, spreading his red and...bleeding?...ass cheeks for Nines. The last one was of Gavin looking totally out of his mind with pleasure.

Smiling, Connor sent a message back to his brother.  _Well done._ And a few images he'd secretly taken of Hank over the past few days. The two androids shared a few more images of their partners, each commenting on how wonderful the other's partner was, then commenting on how wonderful their own partner was.

Connor stepped out of the car as the package was delivered, intercepting the man and retrieving the package and slipping inside, his Thirium pump pounding faster and faster as he opened up the box and pulled out the outfit.

Feeling a flutter of nerves, he pulled on latex gloves, touching everything, reveling in the feel of it on his synthetic skin. He pulled on the skirt that hugged his legs, stepping into some flats that he'd found were typical nurse-wear. The skirt wasn't exactly true to form, but he'd liked the look, and it was quite formal. Besides, who cared if it wasn't exactly accurate? Certainly not Hank, he was sure. Finally, he pulled on the plain blue button-up blouse and turned to look in the bathroom mirror. His eyes widened. He looked...sexy. Despite being made to be attractive, Connor himself had never thought about whether he was attractive or not, but looking at himself in this skirt and blouse really made him feel something.

Puffing his...no, her...chest out, she smirked at her reflection, ruffling her hair a little. Her shoulders sank again, though. What was she thinking? Would Hank really want this? Swallowing, she started to pull off the clothes, slipping back out of the skirt and shoes, unbuttoning the blouse. How could he think that Hank would want to walk into a home where his boyfriend...boyfriend?

Connor froze, feeling something bubbling up in his chest. Sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, his breaths started coming hard and fast, his heart beating so fast in his chest that it started to hurt. He put his hands over his ears, hoping to drown out the rushing noise. Swallowing over and over again, he tried to get the dry, acidic taste out of his mouth, wondering if he could actually vomit.

Suddenly, hands were on his shoulders, and he looked up, panting, at Hank's worried face. How long had he been sitting there? Warm hands rubbed circles into his cold, shaking skin, and soft lips pressed against his cheeks and forehead. It felt like hours. It felt like seconds. It felt like days. It felt like minutes.

Finally, Connor's breathing evened out, and he looked at Hank through a veil of water.

"Connor?" Hank asked softly, brushing hair out of his eyes. "What happened?"

"I...I wanted..." His voice broke, and Hank pulled him in for a hug, going back to stroking his hair.

"It's alright." Hank murmured into his hair. Connor hadn't even been aware of his string of apologies.

"I wanted..." Connor started again, pushing his face into Hank's neck. "I wanted to be..." He didn't know how to finish that. What had he wanted? To be sexy? To welcome Hank home and have crazy sex? To be a woman, for just one day? To finish the list? To tell Hank he loved him? To tell him that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him? To marry him?

Warm lips on his own brought him back, his hands sliding up to grip Hank's shoulders. He bypassed everything, all his doubts, all his programming, all the fear and worry, and just said 'fuck it'. "I love you." He whispered against Hank's skin, his fingers tightening slightly around him.

A sigh escaped from the older man, and he relaxed a little, as if some huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I love you too, Connor." Their whispered confessions sounded like screams in the silence of the room, and they clung to each other, as if the words were trying to force them apart.

After what seemed like both an eternity and far too short a time, Hank pulled away and stroked his hand over Connor's cheek. "Now, what were you going to do with all this?"

Connor felt himself blush. "The...the next thing on the list is medical play." He let out a small sob, and Hank's eyebrows knit together in worry. "I was going to welcome you home in it, but..." He didn't know how to explain everything he'd felt in those few moments, so he opted for the easiest of them. "I didn't know if you'd like it. I had a panic attack."

Hank tried to search Connor's eyes, but he was avoiding his gaze. "Tell me." He said softly, and Connor's face flushed even deeper, his eyes overflowing once again.

"I felt sexy. And I liked it."

"And that's...cause for a breakdown?" He tried to say it gently, but he was honestly just confused.

"Not entirely." Connor admitted, fiddling with his hands in his lap. "I felt...feminine. I..." His voice lowered to a whisper, dripping shame. "I liked that too." He tried desperately to hold back the sob that threatened to leave his mouth. He turned his face away, dreading what Hank would think. "I'm sorry."

Hank's hands were suddenly back, stroking over his shoulders and sides, down his hips. "Connor..." He murmured, urging him to look back at him, but Connor kept his face turned away. "Connor, wanting to feel feminine isn't a bad thing." He said gently, his heart soaring when Connor slowly turned to look at him. "There's nothing wrong with you, alright? And I love you no matter what gender you are. That's what love is, Connor. It's unconditional." He reached out and stroked Connor's cheek. "If you want to be a woman, that's okay. And if you don't, that's okay. If you want to sometimes be a woman, and sometimes be a man, that's also okay. Gender isn't a corpse, Connor. It's alive. Just like you're alive."

For another few moments, Connor didn't do anything. Then, the most beautiful - and Hank absolutely, definitely wasn't biased - smile spread across his face. Hank felt his heart squeeze in his chest. "So...do you want to keep going with the list? Because the offer still stands - we can stop, and you'll still have me, alright?"

Connor shook his head. "I want to know. I want to know what it all feels like."

"Well, medical play isn't really all that different from regular sex. Unless you're about to do a prostate exam or something, in which case, I'd ask  _you_ to leave so I can clean up."

Connor smiled, gently pushing at Hank's shoulder. "I'd like to be in the uniform, though. I think it'll feel more...indecent."

"Alright. And tell me if you want me to call you something else, alright? Just say the word, and I'll do it." Hank said, gripping Connor's shoulders. He smiled and nodded before shooing Hank playfully out of the room.

It didn't take long for her to slip back into the 'uniform', and she exited the bathroom with a sway of her hips, finding Hank sitting on the couch as if he were in a waiting room.

"Mr Anderson?" She asked, modulating her voice so it was higher, resembling that of a woman. Hank turned to face her with a smile. "We're ready for you now."

She led him through to the bedroom, where she asked him to sit. "The doctor shouldn't be too long. Did you want to tell me what's been going on?"

"I seem to be having trouble getting off." Hank said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "I've been getting erections that last for hours, and they won't go away, no matter what I do."

"Hmm..." She tilted her head. "Do you mind taking off your trousers? I'll take a little feel for any abnormalities."

"Sure." Hank answered, standing slowly and taking his jeans off. He was honestly amazed that he could fit into them. Since being with Connor, his diet had become much more based around the fridge rather than the freezer, and it was doing wonders for his waistline. His thoughts were wrenched away from that by the feeling of Connor's hand on his dick. She massaged it slowly, gently, feeling up and down the length.

"It feels alright. Have you felt any bumps or anything?"

"No. But it sometimes just gets kind of purple."

"Oh, that's definitely something we should have a look at." She said, reaching up to take the waistband of his boxers before remembering herself. "Oh, I'm sorry...Would you be alright if I took theses off? Just to get a better look?"

Hank nodded, sighing at the sight of her on her knees in front of him. Smiling, she reached back up and dragged the thin fabric off.

She took it in her hand and started moving it around, as if closely examining it. "Well, it looks all fine to me." She smiled up at Hank, then looked shocked. "Why! You're turning bright red! Are you alright, Mr Anderson?"

"I...you're very pretty..." Hank stuttered.

A slight blush coloured her cheeks as well. "You think so?" She asked shyly.

"Yes." Hank breathed.

She looked back at Hank's dick and gasped. "I see what you were talking about now. It looks so hard! It must be uncomfortable. And you say that no amount of stimulation helps?"

Hank shook his head, unable to form words. He hadn't anticipated how hot this would be. Standing, she whispered into Hank's ear. "I hope you're prepared to make good on that, Mr Anderson." The words sent a shiver down Hank's spine. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?"

"No. No ma'am." Hank whispered back, his legs feeling unsteady.

"You're shaking like a leaf." She said louder, sounding concerned. "Maybe you should sit down. You must be feeling light headed. You're so big it must be taking up all the blood in your body."

Hank did as instructed, opening his legs a little wider to allow her to kneel down between his legs. He almost passed out at the sight. Goddamn, that was hot. He let out a breathy moan as she opened her lips and took the tip into her mouth.

"Hmm..." She sighed around him, sinking a little lower, sucking at it and licking like it was a goddamned lollipop. Bobbing her head, she got into a rhythm, occasionally changing the pressure of her tongue or lips. Hank was trying so hard not to cum down her throat, and it had barely been ten minutes.

"Ah!" Moaning and gripping the arm rests of the chair - where had she found this anyway - he pushed at her shoulder. "Can...can I fuck you?" He asked.

"I'm sure you can...but that's not quite the right question, is it, Mr Anderson?"

Hank resisted the urge to roll his eyes. " _May_ I fuck your tight little pussy, please, ma'am?" He asked, trying his best to sound polite and not at all slutty. He was pretty sure he failed on both counts.

"There, now, that was better." She said with a smirk, jerking Hank's dick a few more times before standing and brushing her fingers against Hank's jaw. "Just let me take off this skirt..." She slid out of it easily, folding it and placing it on the bedside table. She was wearing lacy blue panties on underneath, that were soaked through with lubricant. It turned Hank on even more to know that she was enjoying this as much as he was. "I want you to get me nice and wet first, Mr Anderson."

"It looks like you're wet enough as it is." Hank said, risking dragging his fingers through her fluids. She moaned, thrusting forward, looking for more friction, but Hank was intent on getting the fingers to his mouth so he could taste her. She moaned again as Hank kept her eyes, laving his tongue up and down his fingers, widening them to a V so it created strings of lubricant.

Growing impatient, she threw her panties off, pushed his fingers aside and pulled his face in closer, positioning herself so his mouth was right over her entrance. Chuckling slightly, Hank stuck his tongue out and lapped at her warm opening, loving the sounds she made.

She pulled away and led Hank to the bed, pushing him down and straddling his waist. "Not what you were expecting, was it?" He giggled - fucking  _giggled_. "I bet you were fantasizing about pounding into me, weren't you, you naughty boy?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hank admitted, feeling his face heat with a flush. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Her expression softened, and she caressed his face. "Aww, that's alright." She purred. "Such good manners deserve to have a reward..." She slowly lowered herself onto Hank's dick, which hadn't gotten even slightly softer as the foreplay occurred. Pushing his head back into the pillows, Hank let out a low, slow moan as her warmth enveloped him. "Oh, Mr Anderson!" She sighed, sounding absolutely delighted. "It feels so good!" Her hands pushed against his chest slightly as she lifted herself up and then sank back down onto him, impaling herself in the best way. Slowly, she undid the buttons of her blouse, letting it fall open to reveal her creamy skin.

Hank took a moment to leave himself to the sensations and really look at her, at the halo surrounding her head, positioned just right so that his bedroom light was directly behind her. She really did look like an angel, her mouth open, her eyes looking into his, her pink tongue resting just behind her white teeth, moving slightly as she swallowed and panted, the soft curve of her shoulders, slightly boxy like a man's, but gentle enough to pass for a woman, her pink nipples that, somehow, were peaked as a human's would be, her flat stomach and small freckles all combining to make her perfect.

"Hank?" She asked gently, smoothing her movements out, worry tinging her tone. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Hank said quickly. "No, definitely not. I just...I love you."

She smiled softly, rolling her hips, making them both moan. "I love you too." She whispered with a wink, settling back into the previous rhythm and persona.

"Ma'am..."

"Yes?" She said, not stopping in her movements.

"Would it...be okay if I...touched you?" He asked nervously, as if he really was her patient.

Her mouth curved up into a smile, full of teeth. "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Feeling more naughty than he ever had, Hank reached a hand up and smoothed it over her stomach, marveling as it jumped under his touch, as if she really were a human. His hand traveled up her lithe body to rub at one of her nipples, circling around the peaked nub, watching in delight as she rolled her head back, moaning breathlessly, her hips stuttering in the rhythm as she came.

"Do you want to stop in the roleplay?" She asked, but looked like that was the last thing she wanted, so Hank quickly shook his head. Humming in pleasure, she climbed off Hank and wriggled her hips a little. "That felt so good...and you haven't come yet...just like you said..." She smirked at him before lowering her mouth towards his cock, which twitched in anticipation. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

"Shouldn't I clean you up, too?" Hank asked, sincerely hoping she would agree to some sixty-nining. Mutual pleasure was, after all, the thing Hank was most into.

"That's a good idea, Mr Anderson." She replied, turning around and positioning her hips carefully over his face. "I'm gonna turn up the secretions a little." She warned. Immediately, there was slick dripping out of her, and Hank rushed to lick it all up.

Moaning, she got to sucking Hank clean, who was having a hard time keeping himself from his orgasm, which threatened to boil over any second. Hollowing out his cheeks, he sucked at her opening. He couldn't get enough of her taste, drinking her down. Occasionally, he would lick a little lower, over her clit, which was getting scraped by his beard as he cleaned her up. Within minutes, his cock had been abandoned as she shook above him, moaning brokenly into her hand every time his tongue provided her clit some relief from the light burn.

"I-ah!" She finally interrupted, breaking off to moan as Hank licked her clit yet again. "I need to stop...it's too much."

Hank lifted her up a little, allowing him to speak. "Will you at least come for me again?"

There was a pause, and Hank feared he'd pushed it, when she said, "okay." With one hand, she reached back and rubbed small circles just above her clit, moaning as Hank's tongue went back to licking at her opening. Within seconds, her whole body was spasming, and she was panting. She rolled off of Hank, still rubbing at her clit, riding out the waves of pleasure, letting it settle deep into her bones.

"Oh..." She finally sighed, pulling her hand away and lying back on the bed, completely spent. Hank had been jerking himself off as he watched her orgasming, reaching his own quickly. She smiled lazily at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I think that's possibly the best sex I've ever had."

Her smile brightened. "Really?"

"Really. It was a good idea." He got up and turned around so he could pull her in for a hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Hank shrugged. "For everything. You do so much for me. You cook, you make sure we're on time...You're an absolute wonder, honey."

A flush warmed her face, making Hank's heart melt. He'd never loved anyone so much in his life - except for maybe Cole. "It's late..." She whispered back. "We should turn around, get our heads on the pillows. While I'd love to sleep like this, it won't be good for your neck."

Smiling, Hank did as she'd asked, turning to help her back into some clothes when she had some trouble. Unable to resist, he pressed kisses to her face; her cheeks, her hair, her nose, her eyelids, her forehead and, finally, her lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She answered back, turning off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really _really_ enjoyed writing that. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as well. Keep an eye out for the next one; watersports! Hope you all have a lovely day! :)  
>  P.S. Sorry about all the emotional stuff. Promise it'll be a hell of a lot more slutty in the next one.


	9. Water Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some emotional stuff, more shower sex (yay!), car sex, and finally some watersports. Hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I lied; there's so much more emotional shit in here than I intended.  
> Also, sorry if the genders get a bit confusing; they switch around a bit. I've tried to make it as clear as possible with Connor's voice modulator indicating the gender they feel, but it may just get messy.

Hank groaned as he thrust into her, her belly inflated to look like she was pregnant. They'd been in this position a few times over the last couple of days, and Hank was honestly surprised that she was still not complaining about it. Although...he looked down at her and smiled at her expression...she looked like she was enjoying it as much as he was.

"Hank?" She asked as his thrusts slowed, her eyes opening. "Everything alright?" Her voice was modulated to that same pitch that indicated she wanted to be a woman. It too was becoming more and more common, although there were still days where she was Connor. True to his word, Hank loved them both equally.

"I...you are okay with this?" He asked, a flush colouring his cheeks.

"Okay with what?"

Hank smoothed his hand over her belly. "This."

She smiled up at him softly, reaching up and stroking his cheek with her fingertips. "Hank...you remember when we were doing the medical play, and you told me that you were enjoying it so much because I was?"

"Yeah..." She smiled encouragingly, and it clicked. "Oh. You don't have to -"

"Don't get me wrong, I love this for me, too. It honestly feels amazing, but I love it more because  _you_ do." Her smile softened. "Besides, it has something to do with your past, doesn't it?"

Hank's shoulders sank, along with his stomach. He thought it hadn't been that obvious.

She pulled him down into a kiss, and when she next spoke, her voice was Connor's. "I know you still think about her. And I don't blame you for it. It's natural and human to have a past. I'm not going to deny you that. And whatever reason you have for wanting to have sex with me while I'm like this...you can keep to yourself. Not because I don't want to know, but because it's your past, not mine."

Absolutely speechless, Hank could only lean down and kiss him, renewing his movements, tangling their fingers together, trying to convey with his body just how much he loved them.

 

The afterglow was wearing off, and Hank finally felt like he could move again. Shifting a little, he looked over at the clock and groaned.

"Time to go?" Connor guessed. They were half an hour late, but Hank suspected that Connor had known and simply kept quiet about it.

"Yeah." Hank answered, giving Connor a hand in sitting upright. "You wanna shower with me?"

"I need to take off my attachment and replace it with something else first. I need to clean this one out." He was already pulling out a penis attachment, pulling the vagina off.

"Connor?"

"Hmm?"

"Does modulating your voice...hurt?"

Connor thought about that for a moment. "Not really, no. It certainly feels odd if I do it for too long, as my hardware wasn't designed for such high pitches, but for a little while, it's alright."

"Would you ever want to change your hardware, make it so that it was always higher or lower?"

"I don't think so." He answered after a minute's thought. "Why?"

"I've been reading a few articles about androids who are...gender diverse, and it's getting easier for CyberLife and similar stores to switch out certain hardware and body parts. I was just wondering if it was something you wanted to do."

"No." Connor said, standing, the penis attachment hanging heavy between his legs. "Okay, let's go for that shower."

Stepping under the hot spray was like liquid heaven. Then, Connor's arms wrapped around Hank's waist, and it got even better. Turning around, Hank pressed kisses to Connor's lips and face, moving down to his shoulders. Tilting his head back, Connor moaned, allowing Hank the time to work down to his cock.

"We...we're late..." Connor protested weakly, making a token attempt at getting him to stop. Even as he said it, though, he was pulling Hank closer, closing his eyes and sighing at the sensation of Hank's lips around him.

Hank felt like a teenager again, completely insatiable. He swallowed around Connor's cock, intent on getting him off as quickly as possible. They were, after all, late for work. Groaning, Connor sagged against the wall of the shower, his come spurting down Hank's throat.

Grinning, Hank stood and washed the sweat off, then stepping out of the spray to let Connor wash his dick, then the vagina attachment. When they'd both finished, they dried off and made their way to work, exchanging a soft kiss before getting out of the car.

 

Feeling a little bored, Connor mentally pulled up the list, looking at the next item on the list. Watersports. Connor frowned. He really hoped that wasn't having sex in a pool. While shower sex was fun, and being in a bath was safe, he wasn't sure that opening himself up in a pool would be the best idea. Not to mention it would be a bitch to clean the chlorine out of his plating.

Going to the site Urban Dictionary once again, Connor discovered it had nothing at all to do with pools - at least not when used in the sexual sense - but instead involved bodily fluids, usually urine. Curious, he looked up some videos on a few porn websites, and started to get excited as he watched copious amounts of urine flowing out of vaginas and mouths. He didn't really mind the idea, having put blood in his mouth on more than one occasion for strictly work purposes. The thought of using his analysing soft and hardware for something so dirty turned him on.

"Connor?" Hank's voice interrupted his searches, causing him to look over at his partner.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"You've...uh...got a little problem there." Seeing the android's confusion, Hank pointed down between his legs, and Connor realised he was getting hard.

"Well, would you like to help me with it, Lieutenant?" He asked, a grin splitting his face.

Hank's own dick twitched in anticipation. Even so, he feigned disbelief. "Are you kidding, Connor? We could get caught!" He hissed over their joined desks, following it with a ravenous glance down Connor's body.

Leaning forward, Connor brushed his fingers over Hank's. "Are you sure...?" He asked in a low, seductive tone. He was almost certain that everyone knew what was going on between them, but no one spared them any second glances.

Standing abruptly, Hank motioned for Connor to follow him, which Connor did, smirking. Nines gave him a knowing look as they passed, but Connor sent him a mental message that they'd talk about it - and his successes with Gavin - later.

Hank led them out to the car, in the pretense of going out for lunch. Of course, the only thing either of them was hungry for was sex. This was their second time doing this in the past three days, so Connor knew to slide into the backseat, taking his shirt off and folding it on the front seat.

His trousers followed, Hank's clothes joining them seconds later. It was a little crowded in the car, but they made good use of the space, Connor climbing into Hank's lap, his arms sliding around his neck. Connor found it hard to believe that they'd only been officially together for the last three days. It felt like longer. As his fingers threaded into Hank's hair, his body responded, his ass leaking lubricant.

"Fingers?" Connor inquired, hoping to get the show on the road. Hank complied, reaching around and pushing them in, moving them around a little. Taking a full-body capture of just how good that felt, he sent it to Nines, giggling breathlessly at the annoyed response.

"What's so funny?" Hank grunted, his fingers twisting to find that one spot.

"Nines. I sent him the sensations I'm feeling. He wasn't exactly happy about it."

Hank froze. "You can do that?" He asked, amazed, making Connor giggle again.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, right?"

"That's so fucking hot..." Hank groaned, his dick giving a twitch. "Does that mean I could technically fuck both of you at the same time?"

Connor's LED cycled yellow. "I think so...but I don't think Nines would appreciate it...especially since he's sitting next to Gavin right now. He wants to appear dominant, and becoming a writhing, moaning mess probably wouldn't help solidify that image."

Hank huffed in agreement, taking his fingers out of Connor's ass and replacing them with his dick. "So what got you worked up?" Hank asked as he started to thrust in and out slowly.

"The list..." Connor moaned back. "Watersports."

"Oh..." Hank said, his eyes widening. "So you...you wanna try it?"

"Yeah, but home. It'll get too messy here." Connor panted, getting close already. "It...I wanna taste you, Hank. Want you to piss in my mouth, in my pussy."

Despite not really being into playing around with bodily fluids, Hank was getting more turned on with every word the android was saying, his thrusts growing more erratic as he sped towards his orgasm.

"We should go to the room I bought. It's about time it got some use...how about, after work, you tie me down and fuck your piss into my pussy?" Connor murmured, and the words were enough to send Hank over the edge.

"Fuck, Connor!" He yelled, his voice sounding too loud in the confines of his car.

Connor moaned and rode out his own orgasm, panting into Hank's neck.

"Did you...even bring...a vagina attachment?" Hank heaved out, his head lolling to the side on the backrest.

Smirking, Connor reached over and pulled out one of the attachments from the glove box. "I always keep one handy." He grinned deviously, and Hank's brain short-circuited.

"Fuck..." He groaned. "That's so hot, Connor. Really slutty, but hot."

Connor put it back before kissing Hank, sliding off him and redressing efficiently. With one final kiss and a wink that honestly made Hank swoon, he left the car, telling Hank to take a few more minutes to get himself back 'in working order'.

 

Fidgeting in his seat, Connor watched the seconds tick by on his internal clock. He was both literally and metaphorically sitting on the edge of his seat, ready to spring from it as soon as their shift was over.

Hank was watching the spectacle of his partner almost literally salivating at the thought of swallowing down his bodily fluids. That same thought made him feel a little sick, but Hank was sure that Connor would find a way to make it look sexy. He already looked delicious in anything he wore (and Hank wasn't biased, not at all), so he was sure that this evening would go down exceptionally well for himself and Connor.

Things weren't looking as good for Gavin, though, who was fidgeting in his seat, casting almost nervous glances at Nines. Curious, Hank almost asked Connor about it, but decided it was none of his business.

Finally, the clock ticked over, and Connor jumped out of his seat, closing down his terminal and racing out the door. Chris watched him go, eyebrow raised, before turning back to Hank. "He seems excited."

Hank shrugged, going to their cover story. "I got him into video games. Bad idea. He just ordered a new one from somewhere. It's arriving today."

Chris nodded, but looked suspicious. Hank ignored him and followed Connor out into the parking lot. Just as he knew he would, Connor had removed his trousers and was hastily attaching his vagina attachment.

Her voice was pitched high. "Hurry up!" She whined, squirming in her seat, her fingers resting just outside her opening, twitching, wanting to touch. Hank pulled her hands away from her crotch, kissing her knuckles. With his other hand, he thrust three fingers into her, making her gasp.

"Yes, yes, please..." She bucked her hips forward, her eyes squeezing closed. Hank smiled at her eagerness, and he pulled out his anal vibrator, which he'd seen Connor stash in the car when he thought he hadn't been looking. Her eyes widened, a flash of lust in her eyes. "Please..." She whined again, her walls clenching around Hank's fingers in anticipation.

Since the attachments were synthetic, they couldn't get infections of any kind - and Connor was really good with washing them - so Hank didn't feel bad about shoving the vibrator deep into her.

"Turn your sensitivity up." He commanded, watching her close her eyes, her LED circling yellow for a second. "Good girl." He clicked the vibrator onto setting two, not wanting to overload her, then put the car into drive, watching her pull her panties on, but leave her trousers off.

Breathing heavily, she lolled her head to the side, concentrating on not coming on the way there. When the car finally stopped again, she pulled her trousers on and walked up the stairs to the apartment, immediately stripping off except for her little lacy blue panties that she'd bought for the nurse roleplay.

Turned on beyond belief, Hank pushed her down to sit on the bed and went to get the ropes. He turned back to see her writhing on the sheets, unable to keep still. Caressing her calf, Hank instructed her to turn her sensors off.

Frowning, she did as she was asked, groaning in displeasure as the sensations stopped. Hank pulled the vibrator out of her and clicked it off, then helped her move further up on the bed.

"Turn them up all the way." He ordered, and she gasped as she felt the roughness of the ropes against her skin. The burst of information was so intense, she almost came right then and there, but Hank told her to turn them off again, and she huffed as she was left on the edge of orgasm, her insides pulsing. It didn't take long for Hank to tie the knots, her arms stretching across the mattress.

"Can you turn on just some of your sensors?"

She nodded slightly.

"Turn on the ones in your mouth, only about a quarter of the way." He said gently, releasing himself from the confines of his jeans. She did as she was told, opening her mouth without needing to be asked. She was soon rewarded with his thick, warm length sliding into her. He groaned softly. His member rested heavily on her tongue.

"You sure?"

She hummed an assent, and Hank let go, his bladder releasing hot urine down her throat. Swallowing, she mourned that she hadn't had the time to savour it, but she needn't have worried; Hank pulled back a bit, then stopped the flow, ordering her to close her mouth and taste him. Swirling the liquid around her mouth, she let her eyes close, analysing it.

"Swallow it." Despite his initial repulsion, Hank was finding himself getting really into this. She obeyed, and Hank sighed at the sight.

Positioning himself over her, he paused briefly. "Are there towels we can use? Don't wanna get the sheets dirty."

"I didn't see any..."

Biting his lip, Hank's eyes scanned the room until they settled on the glory hole by the other door. The flooring in the room was linoleum, and Hank guessed that it was mostly for purposes like this. After all, lino was easier to clean than carpet. Hastily untying her, he led her over to the glory hole, stopping to ask her briefly if she was okay with it. A vigorous nod spurred him on, and he helped her into the hole, lifting first her left then her right leg and strapping them to the wall.

With a low moan, Hank pushed into her pussy before remembering she didn't have her sensors on. "Turn them on three quarters." He instructed, interested just how much that would be. A soft sigh told him it was pretty much average, so he started thrusting gently, then let his bladder go again, not ceasing in his movements.

He heard her moan through the wall as he fucked his piss into her opening, and she moaned again as he urinated for the fourth time inside her, filling her up with the warm fluid. Bracing his hands on the wall, he increased his rhythm, pounding into her.

It took an almost embarrassingly short time for him to come, but he was enjoying it so much. He pulled out and helped her slip from the hole, pushing her up against the wall and rubbing at her clit until she came, pressing kisses to her neck.

"That..." Hank pulled away from her, looking at her pressed against the wall, panting, pupils blown wide in pleasure. "I liked it, but...I never want to do that again." Hank admitted, quelling the guilt he felt when disappointment flickered in her eyes.

"Alright." She said finally, pushing off the wall and redressing for the third time that day. "Let's go home. I need another shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was...pretty gross, I'm not gonna lie, but I still enjoyed it. Also, I hope you found the other fic I wrote as a companion piece to this one called Ignorance. I'll be updating it as I update this one, and it'll run on a parallel timeline.  
> Hope you all enjoyed and are having a wonderful day! :)


	10. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a bit of an awakening while playing around with Hank

Hank smiled over at Connor, who was engrossed in the article he was reading. The android had, since their last session, pulled back a little bit, because Hank had expressed some displeasure in the actual act itself, but he was more than ready to jump back in.

Slinking closer, he pressed his lips to Connor’s startling the android to wakefulness.

“Hey, what’s next on that list of yours?”

Connor smiled, seemingly bemused at his behaviour, before his eyes went blank for a second. “Sensory deprivation.” He said after a moment’s hesitation. “I thought...do you want to?”

“Hell yes, Connor. I never said I wanted to stop doing the list. Just so long as you don’t ask me to give you another golden shower.” He shivered even at the memory, feeling uneasy about the whole thing still, even though they were more than a week from the event.

Again, Connor smiled, more warmly this time, and they agreed on a day when they had a lot of time. After all, Hank wanted to take his time with this one, to show Connor just how into it he was.

 

Two days later, Connor was stretched out on the mattress in the ‘red room’, as Hank was calling it, despite there being no red in it at the moment.

He wriggled around cheekily, begging Hank to get started already, and Hank gave him a little slap.

“Behave yourself,” he warned, lighting a few candles before drawing the blinds, since it was pretty early. He didn’t want to risk anyone peering in.

Walking to the bed, he climbed on top of Connor and gave him a quick kiss. “So...let’s start with a blindfold.” He said, getting out a strip of black fabric and folding it over before tying it around the android’s head.

“I can turn off my eyes.” Connor pointed out, and Hank chuckled.

“I’d prefer this.” He ran his hands down Connor’s sides, gently pressing into the skin, urging him to let his skin melt away. “There we go, that’s more like it...” He touched him again, and the android quivered underneath him “So it _is_ more sensitive?”

“Yes.” Connor said, unable to hide the shakiness of his reply. “Hank-”

“Yeah, I know.” Hank soothed, touching Connor’s bare chasis again.

Connor moaned, pressing back into the mattress even as he pushed up into the touch. It was both too much and not enough, and Connor was already going out of his mind. Hank tightened his thighs around Connor’s hips, his weight keeping them still.

“Remember your safeword?” Hank prompted, and Connor answered in the affirmative, giving the response they’d agreed upon. “Good boy.” He rewarded the behaviour with more than words, though, slipping his hand down between the android’s legs, brushing up against his cock.

The android moaned again, struggling to move underneath his partner. “Hank, please, please…”

Hank chuckled, getting off of Connor and leaving him to write around on the bed, trying his best to keep quiet as he got a candle. He had a few reservations about this particular part, but Connor had assured him that any heat wouldn’t transfer, as long as it wasn’t hot enough to melt plastic. So, he kept a close eye on the white ‘skin’ as black wax dripped onto Connor, making him gasp in surprise, his movements stopping immediately.

“Oh!”

“Does it hurt?” Hank asked, half-worried.

“No, just...warm. It’s kind of nice.” He squirmed on the bed again, the tension that had built dissipating. “Do it again?”

Hank obliged him, tilting the candle just enough for hot wax to drip down onto the android’s body. Connor hummed in pleasure this time, a smile spreading across his face.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah, really good.” Connor replied, and Hank could see that he was struggling to remain still.

He placed his hand on Connor’s hip. “Hey, you doing alright?”

The hesitation was enough for Hank. He reached over and pulled the blindfold off. “What’s wrong?”

Connor bit his lip, sitting up. “I...I don’t know.” Hank knew he could do better, so he just waited for him to collect his thoughts. “I’ve been thinking...”

A long pause, so Hank filled the silence. “That’s dangerous. Just make sure you don’t fry your circuits, yeah?”

The android let out a startled, strangled laugh. “I’ve been thinking about the things you said about gander, and about the...” He gestured around his neck vaguely. “The voice modulation.” He blinked, and seemed to shrink in on himself. “I...I don’t like it when people call me a man. It feels...wrong somehow. I’d never thought about it before, but now we’re doing this...it’s made me realise that this...” The android gestured to their face and body. “Isn’t who I am.”

Hank should have known it would have absolutely nothing to do with what they were doing. Connor had the processing power to keep his mind busy on a hundred different tasks at once, after all. He sighed and sat down next to Connor, his erection taking a serious blow and shrinking quickly. Nothing turned him off quicker than a dissatisfied partner. “So what do you want to do?”

Connor brought his legs underneath him, crossing them, resting his hands on his knees. Hank had learned that that meant that the android wasn’t feeling safe, and that hurt more than anything. “I don’t know.”

“Well, there are some people who don’t see themselves as having a gender,” Hank pressed on, despite the burning feeling growing in his chest. “They call themselves ‘they’, and ask others to as well. Did you want to...”

“I don’t know.” Connor said quietly.

Hank studied the android’s face, judging whether physical comfort or affection would be welcome. He decided not to risk it. Instead, they sat together for a long time, not moving. Just when Hank was getting truly uncomfortable, his blabber pressing uncomfortably against his genitals, Connor reached over and stroked his cheek. Hank looked over at his partner, who was looking more calm than before.

“Hank...” the voice was soft. “I want...I think...”

Connor was struggling, and Hank wanted, more than anything, to be able to help, but he didn’t know how, so he just sat there and waited for his lover to tell him what they wanted.

“They...” They said finally, and Hank understood. He pressed himself forward and took Connor’s lips with his own.

Connor brought their hands up and cupped his face, fingers sliding back to scratch at Hank’s scalp. Hank picked Connor up and laid them back down, further up the mattress, all thoughts of getting kinky fleeing his mind. His only goal now was letting Connor know that this was okay, that he would love them no matter what they chose.

He brought his hands up to cup their shoulders, tongue delving into their mouth, hips grinding down gently. _I love you_. He shifted, getting up on his hands and knees, looking down at his lover, smiling softly at their beautiful face. _I love you_. He kissed down their body, the white chasis still visible. _I love you_. He took their cock in his mouth, swallowing around them, bobbing his head. _I love you._ They pulled him back up into another kiss, begging him to fuck them into the mattress. _I love you._ He spread them wide open, ready for his cock to follow, thrusting gently at first before getting harder, faster and deeper. _I love you._ He rolled off of them, breathing heavily, happy.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

It didn’t take long for them both to get back into an aroused state, and Connor was still intent on experiencing the item on the list, so Hank replaced the blindfold and smoothed his hands over their stomach, watching in delight as it jumped, sensitive. They were so human, and yet glaringly not, and it was all Hank could do to not devour them right then and there. All of his self-restraint disappeared in the face of this gorgeous piece of technology.

“What do you want me to do?” Hank asked, feeling a little more self-conscious this time – which was stupid because he wasn’t the one stretched out, naked and blindfolded.

“What do you want to do to me?” Connor shot back cheekily.

Hank chuckled. “Oh, it’s going to be like that, is it?” He turned them over carefully. “Why don’t we start with something pretty vanilla?” He slapped one of their ass cheeks playfully, and they rolled their hips into the bed, moaning.

“Again, please!” They called, and Hank couldn’t deny them, slapping them until his hand hurt. “Ooh, yes!” Connor was still wriggling around on the bed, and Hank just couldn’t help himself; he gripped their hips tightly and pulled them back, making Connor gasp in surprise. Hank already knew they were loose and well-lubricated, to he simply pushed into their tight ass, groaning at the feeling. He pounded into them, not lasting long, riding out his orgasm before pulling out.

Now convinced it was a good idea, he pushed three fingers into Connor and stretched them even wider, then four, then his whole hand. The whole while, Connor’s face was pressed against the mattress, moans and groans and cries of pleasure falling freely from their lips. Hank found the scene absolutely overwhelming, unable to help himself from pressing up against their prostate, immediately milking another orgasm from them, white stripes of synthetic semen splattering onto the sheets.

Hank continued his assault even after Connor had finished cumming, rubbing up against their prostate again and again, thrusting his fist in and out of them torturously slowly, his hand coming around to rub their over-sensitive dick. He was almost too far gone to stop when Connor started twitching against the mattress, their hips stuttering violently. Cursing himself for getting too into it, he pulled out and stopped all stimulation, waiting for a few worried seconds before they came back.

“Wh...why did you stop?” They asked, wriggling their hips in a _very_ inviting way. “Feels so good...felt good...Hank, please...come on, please...”

Who was Hank to deny such a request? His hands immediately resumed their assault, and Connor almost screamed with pleasure, their back arching further into the mattress.

“Do...” Their voice was unexpected, but Hank was immediately listening. “Do we have...nipple clamps?”

Hank groaned at the thought, “I’ll be right back.” The truth of that was that he’d went out and bought some specifically for this, excited to see just how sensitive Connor was there. The idea that they were actually _asking for them_ was almost a little too much. He hurried over to his bag and pulled the clamps out, taking a moment to figure out just how they worked. He hadn’t really been quite sure what he’d been looking for, but he’d found one with an additional clamp for the clitoris, and that had turned him more than he’d be willing to admit sober, so he’d bought it. He figured out that the two shorter chains were for the nipples, so he brought the whole thing back over to the android now writing in anticipation.

“Lie still.” He demanded, placing his hand on their chest to emphasise the command, his dick throbbing, desperately trying to get hard again, when they immediately obeyed. Now that they were still, getting the clamps on was much easier. The extra chain gave him a perfect leash to pull on, which he did experimentally. Connor groaned, a little bit of precum squirting out, joining the mess already there. Hank re-positioned them so that they were back with their ass in the air, his free hand delving back into their ass, going back to massaging their prostate.

With his other hand, the one holding the chain, Hank allowed himself enough so that he could jerk Connor off,, but just enough, so it would pull on the clamps gently when he reached the bottom of their dick. The added stimulation on their nipples resulted in another, longer, stronger orgasm, their cock blurting out as much cum as it could muster.

Connor mewled in protest as Hank continued, even after they’d stopped spasming, a keening sound that stopped his movements immediately. Hank pulled his hand back out of Connor and took the nipple clamps off. “Thank you.” They breathed, sinking down bonelessly into the mattress, chest heaving in a desperate effort to keep themselves from overheating.

Hank smoothed his hand over their lower back, smiling softly. “How about you have a little sleep? I’ll get us home.”

“Okay.” Connor said, eyes immediately closing as they drifted off into sleep.

 

Connor blinked their eyes open, taking in their surroundings. They were in their bed, Hank snuggled up next to them. It was strange to them, to be calling themselves this. It still didn’t feel quite right, but they didn’t have the right words for it just yet.

As they shifted, the feeling of the penis hanging heavy between their legs made them uncomfortable, so they went over to the bedside table and switched to one of their vagina attachments. They sighed. That was better. The synthetic material of the attachment rubbed a little, their sensors still turned up enough to feel it. Sighing, Connor sat down and turned the sensors down.

Behind them, Hank shifted and ran his hand over Connor’s back. “Hey, you doing alright?” He asked, and Connor couldn’t answer, because they didn’t know what to say. Feelings that were entirely new and very unpleasant crawled their way up through their wiring, making them shiver. None of it felt _right_ – except for Hank, of course.

“Give me a moment.” Connor said, having the strange, but very strong, urge to put on their nurse’s outfit. They went over to the dresser and pulled out the outfit, sliding the soft blue fabric over their shoulders and buttoning it up. She...yes...she. She’d felt good when it had been like that, hadn’t she? She still liked the sound of her voice, still liked her face, but...she...it suited her better than anything else, didn’t it?

She shifted, her long legs brushing against each other. It made her feel sexy, even more sexy than she ever had before. Smiling coyly at her reflection, she turned around and bit her lip, blinking doe-like at Hank.

He sat up against the headboard, and Connor...no, she’d have to think of a better name later, she noticed that he was already getting hard.

“Hank, I’m a woman.” She said, her hand slipping down, catching slightly on some of her buttons on the way, until she got to her opening. Hank watched, absolutely rapt, as she slid her fingers into herself, throwing her head back and moaning. “Are you ready?” She asked, her voice low and seductive. Hank nodded mutely, and she retrieved the nipple clamps Hank had bought.

Hank groaned and took his shirt off, stopping her just before she climbed over him, getting the blindfold and tying it around his head before shuffling back down the bed.

“Alright, I’m ready, love.”

She grinned and straddled his hips, grinding against him as she tightened the clamps to the right pressure. He groaned, his erection straining at the thin underwear he had on. Not bothering to take them off, she pulled them down just enough for his cock to spring out. There was only a moment’s hesitation before she sank down onto it, They both moaned at that, and she knew she would never ever get sick of this feeling, never ever feel any differently about her body. This was how she was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This awakening happened a lot sooner than I'd really wanted it to, but it felt right to do it in this chapter, because we're going to have to have a bit more of a foundation of trust between them for future chapters, and it seemed that this would be the right time for Connor to go through this...anyway, let me know what you all thought :) I'm always happy to get any feedback, so don't be shy!  
> Hope you're all having a great day, thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a great Christmas!


	11. Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Charlotte (Connor)'s first Christmas, and Hank wants to make it special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out before Christmas was over, so sorry if it has some mistakes in it :P  
> Hope you all enjoy the half-obligatory Christmas sex!

“How about Caroline?” Hank asked over the top of his coffee mug.

She shook her head. “I want something pretty, like Lily or something.”

Hank snorted, and she glared at him. “No, no, there’s nothing wrong with that name, but if you want something pretty, you should choose something like Adriana. Something with a lot of vowels.”

“Vowels aren’t feminine.”

“No, but they are _nice_.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Do you have some weird fetish around vowels, Hank?”

Hank choked on his coffee. “No. I just...vowels are nice. They...I don’t know. But it’s your name. You should choose whatever you want.” He shrugged. “I’ll be happy to call you whatever.”

She blinked at him, then smiled. Her arms snaked around his neck, and she kissed him deeply. “Charlotte.”

“Charlotte?”

“Charlotte.”

Hank sighed happily. “Charlotte it is then.”

She giggled and threw her weight over Hank’s, forcing him to stumble back into the wall, peppering his face and neck with kisses. “I love you.”

 

Hank was out, getting the groceries, when it suddenly hit him; Christmas was just around the corner, and he had nothing to get Charlotte. He had no idea where to even start. This would be her first Christmas, and...well, he wanted to make it special. Of course he did; it was their first together. His first time celebrating it in a long time. Usually, he would be holed up at home, grumbling any time he had to leave the house, every cheery smile, bubbling laugh and annoying song taking him back to a time when he had a son.

Even now, it hurt to remember Christmas and what it meant. He’d become a grumpy old man, growling at any sign of merriment, but Charlotte was bringing it out in him again – the happy, starry-eyed father who had such dreams for his son; the doe-eyed lover of his beautiful young wife; the proud head of a happy family; the fierce protector of the law. He’d forgotten what it had felt like, to be loved, to be in love, to have something worth living, worth fighting for. He would show her just how much he loved her. But how?

What could he possibly do? And then, it hit him. The list. She was going on obsessed with it now, researching things, and he knew she got off on it. He would make sure that everything was absolutely perfect. If only he could remember what was next…

 

“Hey, Charlotte?”

“Hmm?” She wasn’t really paying attention, going through her list of things that needed doing today. Hank had timed it perfectly.

He shifted in his chair, trying to hide his excitement. “What’s next on that list of yours?””

Her eyes flicked over to him, and he almost lost it, freezing in place. A small smile spread across her lips. “Temperature play.” _Oh, this is going to be perfect!_ “Did you want to-”

“Gotta go!” Hank yelped, hopping out of his chair and grabbing his coat. Her chuckles followed him out to the car, and all the way down the street.

 

Hank already had candles, but these ones needed to be _festive_. The garish colours weren’t really helping any; they leapt out at him in a blur, shiny tinsel and matte Christmas cards all screaming at him in various shades of red and green. It was giving him a headache. The occasional splashes of yellow were doing nothing to soothe him. If anything, they made it all worse.

“Hi, can I help you?” A store clerk asked politely, standing at the end of the aisle with a concerned frown on her face. Hank couldn’t tell if she was android or not, and he supposed that was a good thing.

“Uh, yeah...” He said stupidly, standing there with a shopping casket in one hand and the other resting rather inappropriately over a baby Jesus. He quickly brought his hand back to his side. “I’m looking for something for my girlfriend. She’s never really experienced Christmas before, so I want to make it special.”

“Ah, I see.” She said with a knowing smirk. “We’ve had a few like you come in. Don’t worry, we’ll find something.” She led him around the store, pointing out some things that he might like to pick up, and he dutifully considered each one, even choosing a few. “Anything else you need?”

“No, I think this’ll be all, thanks.” He left the store and went home, hiding the bags in the boot of his car. As soon as he was home, he went onto the internet and looked at some sex toys. This Christmas was going to be the best ever.

 

The text alert popped up on her display, and she opened it, confused.

**Come to the red room**

Charlotte smiled, petting Sumo on the head as she left the house. She hadn’t been expecting much for Christmas, but she had guessed that this was coming. Just not today. Of course, she wasn’t complaining.

She made her way there, taking her time, opting to go on foot rather than a taxi. No sense in hurrying; Hank would wait an age for her, and it pleased her to test that.

No one else was out on the streets. Everyone was holed up in their apartments and homes, cocooned in the warmth of air-conditioning and family. Soon, she would be in the same boat. She just had to get to Hank’s waiting arms...and whatever else he had planned for her.

It wasn’t long before she was standing at the door, but it was locked. Curious, she knocked. Hank, wearing very little, opened the door. She smiled brightly at him.

“Merry Christmas!” She said, holding herself back from throwing herself at him.

He leaned over the threshold and kissed her sweetly. “Merry Christmas.” He replied, taking her hand and leading her inside. There were candles everywhere, and tinsel wrapped around the bed frame. All red. “You ready?” Hank purred in her ear, arms wrapping around her waist.

“Oh yes.” She answered with a shiver.

Hank led her to the bed and laid her back on the mattress. He brought out a small striped butt plug. “You okay for me to put this in, baby?”

Charlotte nodded, and opened herself up, taking her clothes off in record time, Hank was immediately nestled between her legs, pushing the tapered tip of the plug in, teasing her. She moaned, the feeling already really good. It just wasn’t good _enough_.

“Hank, please...”

“Patience, baby. Once this is in, we’re going to play a little with these candles and some ice I got.” She felt him smile against her skin at the shiver she gave at that promise.

Hank didn’t take much longer to fully seat the plug inside of her. She was so ready for more, and writhed on the mattress to show it. Hank chuckled and held her hip down, telling her to relax. When she didn’t, he slapped her leg lightly. “I’ll get the ropes.”

“Please.” She moaned, wriggling even more, as if provoking him.

“Alright.” He growled, going over to the shelving and retrieving the ropes, wasting no time in stringing her up, pulling her so that she was on her knees in the middle of the bed, hands tied above her head to the top of the frame. Next came the nipple clamps, but there was something she hadn’t really noticed before...a third clip, that went...oh.

“Yes...” She moaned, tilting her head to the side so she could look pleadingly at Hank. “Please, yes, Hank.”

He slapped her ass. “Not the right name, is it?”

“No, sir.”

“Beg.”

“Please, please, I’ve been such a bad, bad girl. I need to be punished. Pinch my clit. Do it, please.” She saw the exact moment that he caved, but kept going until it was firmly around her erect nub. The pain was exquisite. It sent waves of pleasure up and down her spine, making her hips jerk wildly. It felt like an extended orgasm, and it was both heaven and torture. Having no pity, Hank’s fingers squelched into her, rubbing her insides, making the pressure between her legs rise to unbearable heights. Then, the plug started to vibrate.

She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. The pinching on her clit soon became more painful than pleasurable, but she trusted that it would get better – much better – very soon.

Her captor smirked at her knowingly, going over to the table and picking up a candle. “I know we’ve done this before, but I wanted to see you jump like that again. Turn your skin off.”

She did as she was told. She was immediately rewarded with the feeling of hot wax dripping over her body. The initial shock did make her jump, but she was loving every second of this. She’d almost forgotten about the pain in her genitals, but that came right back when suddenly, something cold was pressed on the skin right above the angry red nub. She hissed in pain, but it turned to pleasure when the ice was removed. Her insides clamped down on air, desperate for something to be inside of her, _breeding_ her, filling her up with cum. She filed that away for later.

For now, she focused on the pain in her most sensitive places, and wished that Hank would just give them a little tug, just a little one...her body thrashed from side to side, softly jerking the chain, but it _wasn’t enough_ , and she keened, thrusting her chest out, and finally, finally, Hank took the hint.

The sharp pain was euphoric, so good she almost missed the growled command. “Stay still, bitch.”

She immediately ceased her motions, breathing hard. Her thighs were shaking.

“Hmm, good girl.” Hank purred, twisting his hand in her hair. “Say thank you.”

“Thank you, sir. Please, please, punish me harder.” She kept her eyes closed because she knew she wouldn’t be able to take looking at his face – not in the aroused state she was in.

Hank’s hand left her hair, and she whined at the loss, only to have it turn to a keening moan when his hand descended, hard and fast, on her ass.

“Thank you sir.” She whispered, earning her another tug on the clamps, just enough to hurt good.

“Louder.”

“Thank you, sir!” She cried out, her voice ticking upwards when the ice was pressed back against her clit. “Ah! Ah! Fuck me, please, please, please, I need you. Please, please, pleasepleaseplease.”

She couldn’t take it anymore; she needed Hank inside her, right then, or she was going to explode. Her insides were clenching even harder, more painfully, and Hank took her down, sensing that she wasn’t just playing anymore. He went to take the clamps off, but she growled at him, forcing him to leave them in place as he shoved his trousers out of the way and pushed into her.

Charlotte sighed in relief, throwing her head back against the pillows for a brief moment of respite before pulling Hank down into a searing kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth hungrily. She didn’t care about anything but getting Hank to fuck her, and do it _now._

Her legs slid around his waist and tightened, pulling him in closer, and he took the hint, slamming his hips forward again and again with wild abandon, going faster and faster and faster until…

“Charlotte! God! Yes, baby! Come for me.” He screamed as he came, thrusts stuttering. It just wasn’t quite enough, though. She reached up, tugging once more at the chains of the clamps, thanking Hank for putting them on so tight, pulling, jerking, desperate to reach the end…with one final thrust, she yanked on the bottom chain, the one that led to her clit, so hard she saw stars, and then she was coming too, and it was absolutely perfect.

Hank fell to her side, rolling so he wouldn’t crush her, panting.

“That wasn’t how that was supposed to end.” He managed finally.

Charlotte turned her head to look at him, a slight smile on her face. “How did it end?”

Hank grinned back at her. “I was gonna fuck your ass after you’d come three times, after you’d completely soiled the sheets, then I was gonna eat you out.”

Blushing slightly, Charlotte opened her legs again. “You can still do that last part...”

The grin widened. “Climb on top?”

She wasn’t going to deny him that. On shaky legs, she straddled his face and placed her hands either side of him, bracing herself for the delight that was to come. On the first pass, she had to stop herself from flinching; she was still tender from the clamps and orgasms, and the brush of his beard was almost too much, but then, oh, then, it got to be a warm, pleasant tingle.

Hank, knowing from previous experience, knew that her clit would be sore, but avoided it for a few minutes, just enjoying licking the juices from her core. Finally, with a tiny little kitten lick, the pad of his tongue swiped strongly against her, and she fell apart completely, moaning and shaking as her third orgasm hit her. But it still wasn’t enough. So, she pressed her lips back into his face.

Letting out a deep chuckle against her skin, he continued to lap at her, until she sat up, turning herself around. She finally pulled the plug out of her ass and sank down on Hank’s erection, which had sprung back up. Now fully seated, she lifted her hips up before slamming them back down, setting a rapid pace that made her head spin. With every pass of his cock, she was hitting her prostate, and it felt so good, so good, so good.

“Charlotte, baby, yeah, god...feels so good.”

They came together, and Charlotte collapsed onto Hank’s chest, panting. “Thank you, Hank. I wouldn’t have had our first Christmas any other way.” She yawned, long and wide. “Remind me to tell you about something when we wake up, okay?”

“Okay.” Hank replied, sounding pretty sleepy himself.

She didn’t have time for any other thought before she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out that temperature play actually plays into the Christmas themem pretty well. Hope you all enjoyed, and I'll get you the next chapter as quickly as I can.
> 
> Hope you all had a great Christmas!


	12. Bonus Chapter: Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this isn't on the list, but it's a presonal kink of mine, so I couldn't resist. Hope you all enjoy :)

“So,” Hank said as he pulled his shirt on, “what was it you wanted to talk about?”

Charlotte blushed deeply, her cheeks turning crimson. “While you had me tied up, I really wanted you to breed me, fill me up with your cum.” She let her fingers fall to slip between her folds. “I want you to cum so many times in me that I can’t move without it spilling out.”

Hank groaned at the mental image and had to steady himself on Charlotte’s shoulder. “Can’t do that now, I’m-”

“I wasn’t suggesting now.” She interrupted smoothly. "I was going to wait until maybe tomorrow, after I’ve...come out...to the station.” An uncomfortable look passed over her face, but it faded quickly. “I don’t like them calling me by my old name.”

“Fair enough.” Hank grunted.

Charlotte slipped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. “You breeding me will be my reward. You’re going to take me inside, bridal style...” Her tone was wistful, and Hank took care to remember everything she was saying. He wanted it to be perfect.

 

“Are you coming?” Charlotte asked from the hallway, and Hank hastily closed the door.

“Almost done!”

Charlotte chuckled and her footsteps retreated down the hall and out to the front door. “I’ll be waiting in the car.”

Hank stepped back and admired his handiwork. She was going to love this.

Satisfied that everything was perfect, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. True to her word, Charlotte was waiting in the car, looking visibly nervous. Hank slid into the driver’s seat and looked over at her. “Hey,” he said gently, “you going to be alright?”

“Yeah.” She hesitated, and Hank waited for her to continue. “I just don’t know how to do it.”

Hank shrugged. “In my experience, and no offence or anything, people in police stations don’t tend to care about whether their coworker is gay, straight, trans or whatever. As long as they can shoot straight and save your life, arrest people just fine, they don’t really mind. Sure, there was a time when being gay was a reason for you to get picked on, or when being trans was cause for harrassment, but those times have passed. There’ll always be people who don’t accept it, but you know what?”

“What?”

“Those people don’t matter. The people who matter are the people who love you for you.” Hank reached out and smoothed his hand down Charlotte’s cheek. “And I love you.” He brought her in for a quick but tender kiss before starting the car and driving to work. They couldn’t afford to be late again.

 

“I have an announcement to make.” Charlotte said, standing at the end farthest from Fowler’s office. “I recently discovered that I...that I have a more feminine...self...” Hank winced. She had no way of expressing herself. Part of him wanted to step in and take over, but he forced himself to sit still. She could handle this.

“And I’ve chosen the name Charlotte for myself. I would be grateful if you all addressed me as such. I know it might take some getting used to, but...thank you.” Her cheeks were flushed, and she walked back to her desk with her shoulders hunched, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

Tina was the first to come over. Being one of the only women in the office, she said that they had to stick together, and that she’d have Charlotte’s back. Charlotte thanked her and turned back to her work, seeming a lot more at ease now that someone had shown support.

To Hank’s surprise, Gavin and Nines were next to approach her.

“I’m glad you found yourself.” Nines said, then elbowed Gavin hard in the ribs.

“Yeah. Good for you.” The detective grumbled, rubbing his abdomen, glaring at his partner. He sounded slightly sarcastic, but Hank was even more surprised to recognise that he didn’t truly mean it. He really _was_ happy for Charlotte.

All throughout the day, people came up to Charlotte and offered their support, in varying measures, with smiles and pats on the back. By the end of the day, Charlotte was practically glowing.

 

When they got in the car, Hank couldn’t help himself; he climbed on top of her and gave her a symphony of long, deep kisses. She giggled and returned them with similar heat and passion, gripping the back of his neck, his shoulders, his biceps. “Are you gonna breed me?” She asked in a cheeky voice, and Hank could feel his control slipping. At this rate, they’d never get home.

“Not right now, but I wanna watch you finger yourself open for me.” He climbed off of her and started the car before he could change his mind, taking the necessary turns while occasionally glancing down between her legs, where her fingers were disappearing into her, then widening as they stroked back out. She let out small moans, joining the quiet squelches of her fingers in the relative silence of the car. Hank held his breath, not wanting to miss a single noise.

When he finally got home, he pulled into the driveway and told her to keep going. He watched her for a few moments, entranced. Then, he got out and went around to her side.

“Don’t stop.” He grunted as he lifted her out of the car, fully aware that she was naked from the waist down, fingers pumping inside of herself, and that if they were caught, they’d probably be arrested for public indecency. Keeping that in mind, he hastily got to the house and opened the door, placing her on her feet and locking it behind them.

“Want to take me against the wall?” She asked, looking like that was exactly what _she_ wanted.

Hank shook his head. “Come with me.” He led her to the bedroom, where he’d set it all up before they’d left. It was just as she’d described it; there were ropes tied around the head of the bed, a spare length off to the side, Hank’s vibrator ready to go, and the clit and nipple clamps close at hand. Charlotte gasped.

“You’re right.” She breathed, stepping further into the room before turning and sprawling herself out on the bed. “This is much better.”

Chuckling deeply, Hank stepped up to the edge of the bed and turned her over, manipulating her so that her ass was sticking up into the air. He gave her a light slap and moved her arms so they were stretched out in front of her. When they were securely out of the way, he tested to see just how wide she’d spread herself, pushing his fingers deep into her dripping opening.

He hummed as she moaned, curling his fingers to gather up her slick. “You’re still pretty tight.” He commented in a deadpan. “You sure you can take me, princess?”

“W...want it...to be a str...stretch...” She panted, already half-gone with pleasure, pushing her hips back, searching for more.

Hank didn’t give her what she wanted, moving away and getting the vibrator. “Are you wet in your ass?”

Charlotte nodded, “Please...”

Without needing any further encouragement, Hank pushed two fingers into her, knowing she would be able to take it. Sure enough, she moaned and writhed, but didn’t complain. Instead, she begged for more, so Hank pushed another finger into her, stretching her even wider, before pulling them all out and pushing the vibrator in in their place. Clicking it up to the second setting, he left it to rest in her and came around to put the nipple clamps on. Her ass wriggled in the air as he did that, an enticing sight. He slapped her again, telling her to stay still. He was already straining; any encouragement would force him to throw all his planning out the window, and he wasn’t ready to do that just yet.

Her hips stilled obediently, and Hank took the opportunity to pinch her clit lightly in the clamp. Her hips jerked, looking for more friction, and Hank slapped her again.

“Please.” She begged, almost sobbed. “Please, fill me up with your cock.” Her thighs clenched. “I need it. Please, give me your cum. Fill me up until I’m so heavy with you I can't move.”

Hank swallowed. He couldn’t hold on much longer. He sensed that neither could she. The ropes wouldn’t be enough to hold her down if she got truly desperate, and it seemed like she was on the edge.

“Good thing we don’t have work tomorrow.” He murmured before throwing his clothes off, taking the pill on the bedside table, and mounting her, pressing down on her hips heavily as he slid into her tight heat.

“Yes!” She hissed, panting hard.

Hank didn’t wait for her to get accustomed; she’d already stretched herself wide enough in the car. Letting out small grunts, he rammed into her so hard her white chasis showed through. “Fuck! You feel so good!” Ha panted above her, not slowing in his movements.

Her only reply was a low, keening moan. She’d need more to cum than him; he knew for experience. But he kind of wanted her to cum later than him. He wanted her to cum just from his cock pounding inside her. Well, that and the vibrator buzzing away in her ass.

He groaned as he thought about what he was planning on doing; filling her up, pounding into her until he’d cum at least three times, then licking her clean. His hips started to stutter. With one final, drawn-out cry, he emptied himself into her.

The Viagra seemed to be taking effect, so he was hard again almost instantly. Using that to his advantage, he thrust back into her, still panting hard but more than ready to go again. He was going to fill her up to the brim.

 

Charlotte gasped when she realised that Hank’s erection hadn’t flagged a bit. It felt so good, the feeling of his cum clinging to her walls making it all the more erotic. She felt her face heat as the adrenaline and exertion hit her, and she pressed down into the mattress, gasping again as the material of their sheets rubbed up against her clamped nipples.

She was so high-strung it took a moment for her to realise that Hank had stopped, panting and gasping.

“Hank? Are you okay?” She called back, unable to move.

“Just...just need a...a moment...” He panted back to her, and she relaxed. If he’d been having a heart attack...well, best not to dwell on that.

“Untie me?” She asked, getting an idea.

Hank did so, and she pulled him over her before rolling them over, straddling his waist. She sank down onto him and started bouncing on his dick, the small breasts she’d installed earlier moving with her. Entranced, Hank’s hand came up to cup it.

“I didn’t notice these...”

She smiled down at him. “Like them?”

“Definitely.” He thumbed over one of her nipples, which sent shocks down her spine. Throwing her head back, she moaned and raked her nails down his chest.

“Oh, yes!” She cried as she came, clenching around Hank’s member, milking him of his second orgasm. She rolled off of him and lay panting beside him. Slowly, her stomach grew until she looked like she was ready to give birth to triplets. Her hand smoothed over her stomach as her other hand reached out and grasped Hank’s. “Look. A new baby, Hank.” She closed her eyes and sighed happily. “A new baby.”

 

Charlotte’s breathing evened out, and her stomach automatically began to deflate. Hank disentangled himself from her and looked down at her sleeping face. She was beautiful. Her hair was just as short as it had been, but she’d been styling it differently, more feminine. It didn’t matter to Hank; she’d always looked amazing.

Sighing, he wandered out to the living room and opened his computer. He brought up the websites he’d been looking at since Charlotte’s coming out. Clothes. It wasn’t exactly a passion, but he wanted Charlotte to feel sexy – and for her to look irresistible. His hand hovered over the mouse as he looked at a black dress. It was in her size, with an open back, plunging neckline and side-slitted long skirt. It was amazing. It was expensive, but what was really the price for something that would look so sinful?

“Fuck it.” He whispered, and clicked the ‘buy’ button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, you guys are gonna _love_ the next chapter. Coming soon ;P


	13. Edgeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than anticipated, but here it is! The edgeplay chapter! Hope you all enjoy it :)

Hank was away for a shift when the package arrived. Curious, Charlotte took it and set it on the table. She eventually decided not to peek at it, but after a few hours of having it sit there, she couldn’t handle the anticipation. She texted Hank to say that a package had arrived.

A text alert came up in her vision. **Go ahead and open it.** Was the reply.

Even more curious, she opened it and blinked at the soft black fabric. Excited, she pulled the dress out and held it up. It was absolutely beautiful.

**Any special occasion?**

**I’m taking you on a date tonight, but there’s a catch.**

Charlotte rolled her eyes. **Of course there is…**

**Just hear me out. I want you to wear that now, send me a picture, then keep yourself on edge until I get home. I bought something else that came yesterday, but you’ve got to wait for that one.**

She smiled and slipped out of her clothes, carefully redressing in the dress Hank had bought for her. Her hands smoothed down the fabric that clung to her skin. It must have been expensive. She went to the bathroom and took a picture with her eyes, then turned and took another picture, looking over her shoulder. It was absolutely sinful, hugging her every curve, exposing more skin than it was hiding, the low back cut so it showed the entire length of her spine.

Going to the bedroom, she pulled on her light blue panties she’d bought when they’d done the medical roleplay, and took one final upskirt picture.

 

Hank’s phone buzzed three times in quick succession, and he smiled a the first two. The third made him splutter, dribbling coffee down his front. He hadn’t been expecting anything quite so...revealing, although, in hindsight, he really should have. He already knew that Charlotte was a kinky little shit. Why wouldn’t she take this opportunity and run with it?

Not that he was complaining, but it had left him with...an uncomfortable situation.

Excusing himself to the bathroom, he cleaned up a little before calling Charlotte.

“Mm, hello.” She groaned out, and he knew she’d taken his instructions to heart.

His voice, when he spoke, was low and husky, almost a whisper. “Let me see you.” Holding his phone away from his ear, he pulled out his headphones and plugged them in, not wanting the whole office to hear her moaning.

An image of her sitting, spread out, in front of a mirror, still wearing the dress, greeted him, and he wasted no time in getting himself out of his trousers, already hard. “I’m gonna jerk off, but you’re not allowed to cum.” He told her, already stroking slowly. “I just want to see you get close. Are you on edge now?”

“No,” she panted. “I was right...right before you called...” Her hands slid over her thighs, not touching herself just yet – she still must be pretty sensitive.

“That’s good, baby.” He cooed, and she moaned in response, the praise obviously doing things for her. So, he continued. “You look so wet. I can see you’ve been doing just what I asked. And you look amazing in that dress. You’re gonna love the present I have for you.” Her right hand came back to her opening, scooping up the copious fluids and shoving them back into herself, fingering herself open wider.

“Are you gonna fuck me when you get home?”

“No, but I want to.” She groaned in disappointment, but he shushed her. “We’re gonna go out, remember? Got a date planned, but I want you on-edge the whole time. Want you begging for my cock before I give it to you.”

She whimpered, her hand moving faster.

“Don’t cum yet.” He warned. Charlotte nodded in response, backing off a bit, taking her fingers out and wiping the slick off on her thighs. They already glistened with her juices. “Mm, you look good enough to eat. Maybe I’ll give you a little taste before dinner tonight.”

“Shouldn’t eat dessert before dinner.” She teased breathlessly, her thighs quivering as she waited for permission to resume touching herself.

Hank chuckled. “I’m an adult. I can choose what I eat and when I eat it.”

“Then come over and eat me now.”

She sounded half-joking, but the part that was serious was looking him dead in the eye right now, daring him to do it, and that look was enough to send him over the edge. “You’re so dirty.” He huffed, pleased. “Remember to keep yourself on edge for me.”

“I will.” She said lightly, her fingers sliding back to her entrance, and Hank’s dick gave another twitch of interest as it tried desperately to get hard again. “Have a good day at work.”

“I will.”

 

The door opening was the best sound in the universe. Charlotte had turned up her sensitivity, knowing that Hank would be returning home soon, and the increased pleasure almost sent her over the edge. She was holding on with just her fingernails at this point. It wouldn’t take much, just a few words or a light brush of fingers...maybe even just the sight of the lust in Hank’s eyes…

She groaned, and Hank came around the corner, smirking as he looked at her with that lust she’d just been fantasising about. Hank pulled her legs even further apart and looked down at her. She’d absolutely ruined the dress, she was sure, and she felt her face burn slightly with the shame of it. Hank was looking at her like he was ready to devour her, but all he did was help her sit up. She whined in protest, but he shushed her with a gentle kiss.

“We’re going out tonight, remember?” Hank reminded her, and she found herself nodding. It was going to be hard to focus when she was so wet and so close to bursting. “There’s a good girl.” He cooed, and she couldn’t help the shiver of delight that ran down her spine. “Do you want to know what my present for you is?”

“Please,” she breathed, not knowing if she really did, but knowing that she just wanted to be fucked down into the mattress for as long as Hank could last.

Hank pulled out a velvet-lined box and handed it to her. Inside was a necklace, dripping with glittering diamonds and amber.

She gasped, and Hank lifted it out of the case, fastening it around her neck. “There.” He said reverently. “Absolutely perfect.” He kissed her neck, then her shoulder, then down her arm to her hand, where he gently took one of her fingers into his mouth, sucking lightly. Her thighs opened up instinctively, and Hank’s hand delved between them, fingers brushing up against her folds. The touch was enough to send her tumbling over the edge, gasping and moaning and shaking and…and...and…

Hank’s fingers left her, and she came down from her high. It had been all the more sweet because of the wait, but Hank didn’t look as pleased as she was.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, worried.

“I wanted you to stay on edge until we’d finished dinner.” He said softly, a small pout on his lips. “But maybe I wasn’t being fair. You’d been so good for so long...” He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. “Convince me you deserved it.”

Charlotte blinked in surprise for just a second before falling to her knees in front of Hank and telling him how she’d been so good all day, had kept herself on edge for him, had waited until he’d gotten home to cum...and then she told him about putting her settings up, and that was enough. Hank’s hand buried in her hair and guided her to his crotch, which was tented

“Suck me off and I’ll forgive you.”

Charlotte eagerly took Hank’s cock out of his pants and wrapped her lips around it, taking all of him in one go, loosening her throat as she went. It didn’t take long for Hank to cum either, and she swallowed everything he gave her neatly.

Hank smiled down at her and stroked her cheek. “So, ready for a night out?”

 

Charlotte pushed Hank in the door and closed it behind them, unable to wait any longer. All throughout dinner, Hank had been teasing her, making her knees bump into the underside of the table in the most unladylike of ways. It had been an up-market restaurant, one that she would never be able to show her face in again, but Hank didn’t seem too worried about that.

She crowded him against the wall. While she’d been perfectly happy to take orders before, she was absolutely desperate to get fucked, and she wasn’t about to wait until Hank had finished his teasing.

Her hands reached down into his pants and brushed against his rock-hard cock. “I’m gonna tie this so tight you can’t cum.” She whispered against his lips. “So you know just what I went through today.” She flashed him a small smile so he would know she wasn’t mad, then set her face back into a slight scowl, leading him by his tie into the bedroom. She shoved him onto the bed. “Stay there. I want you naked when I come back.”

She marched off and found a length of suitable rope, running it through her fingers to make sure it wasn’t going to burn too much. “Perfect.”

Without taking off her dress, she came back into the room and smiled at him. He’d done exactly as she’d asked, stripping and lying in the middle of the bed, looking like a virgin seventeen year old about to be taken by an older woman. She chuckled at the sight and lightly gripped his cock, squeezing slightly when it gave an interested twitch. Using knots she’d researched previously, she wrapped his cock just tight enough to stop him from cumming too soon. With that taken care of, she slid out of the dress, not wanting to completely ruin it, and let her underwear pool on the floor with it.

Hank’s eyes roved over her body, and it looked like he liked what he saw. Keeping his eyes, she climbed over him and sank down on his shaft, sighing at the feeling she’d been craving all day.

It didn’t take long for her to settle into a pace that was satisfying to her. Rolling her hips, she lifted herself up and dropped herself back down on his cock, moaning and groaning as she sped her way to her first orgasm.

Taking only a few minutes to compose herself, she started again, then again, then again, cumming five times before she was ready to stop. Just as she was reaching her fifth of the night, she undid the ropes surrounding Hank’s member and came with him, her twitching sex milking him of everything he had.

 

She woke a few hours later to the sensation of Hank’s hand running softly through her hair.

“Hey,” he said softly, speaking lowly in the dim early morning light. “You feeling alright? You came a lot of times last night.”

Charlotte groaned. “Did I? It’s all a blur now.”

She felt Hank’s smile as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade. “Yeah, you did. You seemed to think it felt pretty good at the time.”

Closing her eyes again, she heaved a sigh. “I feel pretty good now.” She commented lightly, and gasped when she felt his fingers against her entrance. “Again?”

“Well, why not? We have the day to ourselves. Besides, I promised to eat you out, and I think I more than deserve my dessert now.”

A small smile spread across her face and she rolled over, pulling him down into a kiss. “I think you absolutely do.” She watched as he lowered himself down her body, pressing irregular kisses as he went. “Show me how good that mouth can be.”


End file.
